


K-9's and Blue Eyes

by LHStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Babies, Cop Harry, Dogs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, POV Harry, Single Parent Louis, Smut, Teacher Louis, Waiter Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHStylinson/pseuds/LHStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs the police station’s K-9 unit and Louis is a single father to a newborn and has a few things to figure out.</p><p>Or Harry and Louis with puppies and babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [K-9's and Blue Eyes || Italian Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923862) by [always_strong28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to get this story going, I've been looking forward to it for a long time !! The only note I have is about the location of where this story takes place. I essentially made up a place that's kind of like California, warm all year round but they still speak British. It is a beach town, but 10 minutes away is a city. Harry works in the city, Louis lives in the city, but Harry lives in the beach town, and we'll see more of that the further we get into the story. Thanks !!

                                                      

 

Harry looked around the park as he held Scout’s leash in his hand, the 5 month old puppy walking along side him perfectly in step.

So far he had to say her training was going more than well. Scout didn’t tug on the leash, or try to pull Harry one way and then another. Instead, she happily walked alongside him, stopped when he stopped and was learning commands faster than any of the other dogs Harry has ever trained. Maybe because the park wasn’t too crowded today they could try some off leash training, and at the thought Harry smiled down at the puppy, making a fist and curling in his arm, signaling Scout to sit.

And it was immediate she sat, her eyes focused on Harry and hoping she would get a treat. Of course, he gave her one too, pulling out a small piece of food from his pocket before raising his hand and facing his palm towards her, making sure she would stay as he unclipped the leash.

“Scout stay,” Harry said, keeping his eyes on the puppy as he slowly stood up and wrapped up the leash in his hand. “Good girl. Stand,” he said, his smile only growing as she stood up as soon as she saw the signal.

Harry could spend hours just walking around the park with one of the dogs, whether it was training, running or just going for a nice walk. And that’s just what the two did, Scout staying off her leash as she walked beside Harry, the both of them just soaking in the sun.

They were only walking along the park’s path for 10 minutes though when he saw Scout’s ears perk up, something grabbing her attention, and that was something Harry desperately didn’t want.

“Scout,” he said almost firmly, needing her to focus back on him

But then Harry heard what had taken the puppy’s attention away from him, a baby’s cry not too far from them echoed through the air, and it was only a second later Scout took off running.

“Scout!!” Harry yelled, going wide eyed as he watched her take off.

She didn’t stop though, instead kept running as fast as she could down the pavement, and at the sight Harry placed his hand over his gun holster, making sure it wouldn’t bounce against his belt as he chased after her.

He probably looked like a madman as he ran, or that he was chasing after a criminal since he was in his uniform, but no. His 5 month old puppy got the best of him.

Harry followed the sounds of the baby’s cry, knowing that’s what Scout was running to, and sure enough he found her sitting under a tree getting pet by some guy as he tried to bounce a wailing newborn in his arms.

“Scout!” he said, the dog’s ears immediately perking up at his voice. “Come, now!”

The puppy trotted over to him, Harry meeting her halfway and as soon as she was in reach he clipped her leash back on.

“Hey, sorry mate, he just came up to me.”

Harry opened his mouth, about to correct this guy but before he could utter anything he picked his head up, Harry’s eyes immediately finding a pair of piercing blue ones staring back at him.

“She uhm, it’s a uh, she’s a girl.”

Harry wanted to hit himself in the face, God he sounded so stupid. But at the way he was getting looked at by this stranger had him going weak at the knees, he couldn’t be expected to talk to him or form actual sentences when someone this good looking was in front of him.

“Oh, sorry,” the blue eyed laughed sheepishly as he slowly pushed himself off the ground and stood up. “Are you uhm on duty or whatever? Like training her or something?”

Harry only found himself able to nod, but then he shook his head because no, he wasn’t on duty, but then he was nodding again, because yes, he was training her. “Well I mean I’m training her, but I got off the clock a while ago.”

And again the guy just laughed, Harry not knowing if he was blushing or if the blazing May sun was getting to his cheeks.

But just as the blue eyed lad was about to say something someone else grabbed his attention.

“Lou c’mon I could hear her crying from the truck.”

Harry looked between the two men, the blue eyed lad a God, but the man next to him even Godlier. It was also in that second though that the raven haired man took the crying baby, cuddling her into his chest and immediately stopping her wails. Of course, this “Lou” guy was taken, though, there was no way someone like him could be walking around the streets and not have a perfect little family like this.

“What’d you do, catch yourself a sergeant Lou?” the brown eyed man teased as he shifted a diaper bag on his shoulder, looking Harry up and down. “Styles huh? Sergeant Styles has a nice ring to it.”

“Uhm, Captain actually,” Harry said quietly as he bit his lip and noticed he was getting stared at by the two, most definitely checking out his name tag and uniform. “Captain Harry Styles, nice to meet you,” he said, offering them both a soft smile before holding out his hand for them to shake.

“Well then Captain,” the taller one saluted jokingly before shaking Harry’s hand. “M’Zayn Malik and this is Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry just looked at Louis for a moment, trying not to come off as a creep but he couldn’t help it. Just at looking at this guy his smile grew, and when the blue eyed lad slipped his hand into his much larger one Harry nearly froze.

“We uhm, yeah, Zayn is my uh, my mate,” Louis nodded, grinning back at the curly haired lad and giving his hand a soft squeeze before letting go.

Mate, well that was something Harry loved to hear. But then his eyes shifted to the gurgling baby in Zayn’s arms, seeing the little girl must’ve been related to Louis if those bright blue eyes were anything to go by.

“And who might this be?” he smiled sweetly at the baby, unable to get over just how cute she was, how she had the tiniest little grin herself as she looked back at him.

“This would be the lovely Lily,” Louis said softly, gently taking the baby back and cradling her in his arms before kissing her head. “She’s my daughter. But yeah, Zayn and I are just mates.”

Zayn scoffed, looking over at his mate as he rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Lou, he gets it, we’re just friends.”

Now Harry was sure it wasn’t just the heat going to Louis’ cheeks, he had to be blushing if his bright reddened face was anything to go by. But Harry was sure he was probably in the same state.

“This your dog here captain?” Zayn asked, kneeling down and petting the puppy who immediately jumped at the attention.

“Scout sit,” Harry said, the dog doing as she was told but still happily wagging her tail as she got pet. “But yeah, she’s an officer in training,” he said, thinking it was a bit obvious if the K-9 unit police harness was anything to go by.

“Looks like she’ll be qualified in no time,” Louis smiled at the dog, noticing how well she listened.

“Not if she keeps running off and finding strangers in the park, no,” Harry said jokingly. “In good time, though, she’ll be put on the front lines with my other dogs.”

At that Louis raised his eyebrows, looking like he was about to say something else before Zayn spoke up first.

“Mate, can we grab dinner? I’m starved and Lil has to be changed.”

Harry glanced over to Louis, that seeming like the last thing he wanted to do, but he figured he should get Scout home anyway. “I should get going too, but it was uhm, well it was really nice meeting you.”

Harry bit his lip, trying his hardest to hide his growing smile as he looked at Louis, unable to get over him. How his hair swept across his forehead, how his muscle tee was doing it’s job too well and clinging to every curve on him, and those eyes… God, Harry could spend his life just counting the flecks of gold within the blue, could-

“Yeah, you too Captain, bye,” Zayn said, clapping Harry on the back before tugging on Louis’ arm, trying to get him to walk.

Louis looked like he wanted to protest like he didn’t want to move from where he was at all, but instead, he let himself get pulled. “Bye Harry.”

Harry smiled back at the blue eyed lad, waving slightly at him and feeling his cheeks heat up at the way Louis was grinning at him. But when he looked down to Scout his smile immediately faded away, the 5 month old puppy looking like she was judging him, and yeah Harry knew this wasn’t his finest moment in the flirting game, but the dog didn’t have to look at him the way she was.

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, tugging on Scout’s leash, her standing up and walking as he did. “You know I don’t need this from you, it’s your fault anyway.”

And he may have looked a little looney as he talked to the puppy, but the entire walk home he couldn’t stop thinking about the two Tomlinsons with the bright blue eyes.

*~*

Harry’s eyes scanned the street, his hands firm on the wheel and his 5 year old german shepherd and right hand man, Oliver, in the passenger seat. “Ollie I swear if we don’t get a call in soon I’m gonna go mad just driving around,” he huffed, glancing over at the dog and getting a muffled gruff in return. “I know, it’s crazy.”

Well, Harry probably seemed like a crazy person, always talking to his dogs and having conversations with them. His dogs were like his best mates, though, well, except for Liam and Niall who were actually people and his human best mates. Normally Liam would be on patrol with him since he was his second in command but the poor lad was stuck doing paperwork instead. So that meant it was just Ollie and Harry today, waiting for a call or just anything to happen so they could actually do something with their day.

“You know, you’d think with us being in a city we’d get more action,” Harry said as he kept his gaze on the road. “We cleaned up the streets too well Ollie, this is what happens when we’re good at our jobs.”

At that Ollie barked, a small smile coming to Harry as he felt like sometimes the dogs really understood him. He could never tell the other dogs this, but Oliver definitely understood him better than the other K-9’s, they were best buddies.

And just as Harry was about to complain some more a car went speeding past him in the other lane, clearly going well over the speed limit, and Harry didn’t think he’d ever been so grateful for a speedster.

“Alright Ollie, we got one!” he said excitedly, flashing his lights and siren on just as the dog next to him started howling and stuck his head out the window.

Harry was always up for a little bit of a chase, but whoever was driving the truck he was going after pulled over right away. Well, that did make his life easier but if the driver wanted to try to get away he wouldn’t have complained. It would’ve given his day some excitement.

“Already buddy, let’s see we have here,” Harry muttered to himself once he pulled up behind the truck and took down their license plate number. “We have a four door truck, alpha charlie bravo tango 28 uniform 9,” he said plugging the plate into his system and running it.

Harry did his quick check over of the car, nothing coming up on it over the system so he thought maybe he’d give the driver a break since it’s their first offense. But then again, playing bad cop was fun sometimes too.

“Alright Ollie, wish me luck,” he said, raising his hand for a high five, the dog quickly pressing his paw to Harry’s palm and barking at him.

Harry winked at Ollie before getting out of the car, resting his hands on his belt like all “intimidating” cops should as he walked up to the truck.

As soon as he got to the driver’s side door though Harry placed his hand on his gun’s handle, seeing the driver flustered and rummaging through their glove compartment.

“Sir I need to see your hands,” Harry said, not sure what this guy was reaching for and it was moments like this that got his blood pumping.

“I-I’m sorry I was just getting my license and regestra-... You…”

Harry felt himself freeze as he would recognize those bright blue eyes anywhere, his mouth opening and closing as he saw Louis letting out a nervous laugh. He hasn’t seen him since that day at the park almost a week ago, but Harry would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about the blue eyed lad a few times since then.

“It’s uhm, it’s Harry right?”

“Yeah,” Harry cleared his throat, taking his hand off his gun and resting it on his belt. “Sir do you know how fast you were going?” he asked, trying to stay professional, but probably failing miserably as he just gawked at the man before him.

“Yeah I know I was going like 65 but I’m late for work cause Zayn came over like a half hour late and he has to watch Lily and I’m just trying to get there on time, and I’m sure you hear this all the time but I swear I-”

“Louis, relax, it’s okay,” Harry said through a quiet chuckle as he heard him rambling. “But it’s just you were going 20 miles over the speed limit and you need to know that I could give you a pretty heavy ticket and put 4 points on your license.”

As soon as he said it though he almost regretted it, Louis cursing to himself and running his hands over his face like that was the worst news he ever could’ve gotten. And Harry really couldn’t be mean to him, it was his first time offense anyway, he could always send him off with a warning. No one would have to know…

But Harry had to do his job somewhat so Louis didn’t think he was going too easy on him. “Can I have your license and registration?”

Louis let out a deep breath as he nodded and began to reach for the glove compartment again. “Wait I can reach in here right? Like you’re not gonna shoot me?” he asked jokingly.

“You can reach in there, just don’t pull out something stupid,” Harry teased back, having to bite his lip so his smile wouldn’t break his face.

He watched as Louis gathered his things and as soon as Harry had them in his hands he just gave them a quick look over, just pretending he was doing official things so the blue eyed lad didn’t think he was letting him off too easy.

“Alright, well because you’re in a rush and it’s a first time offense I’ll let you off with a warning,” he tried to say as seriously as possible, but Harry was sure he was still smiling. “Don’t get used to this kind of treatment, though, you’re lucky I’m in a good mood today.”

“Oh, yeah?” Louis laughed, taking his papers back from him. “It’s only cause you’re in a good mood that I’m getting off easy?”

Harry felt his jaw go slack a bit as he saw Louis raising his eyebrows at him playfully. Was this flirting? Is this what flirting with Louis was like? Because if it was he really, really liked it.

So Harry decided to play along and just hum, sending a small smirk to the blue eyed lad before backing away slightly from the door. “You behave out there, alright?”

“Will do Captain Styles,” Louis laughed as he turned his truck back on. “Really, though, thanks, Harry… Hopefully, we’ll see each other again soon, just not in these circumstances.”

Harry nodded at him, just at hearing that feeling his dimples pop out from how wide he was smiling. “I’ll hold you to it,” he said softly.

And it took everything Harry had in him to not squeal as he saw Louis’ cheeks turning pink. He may have had a skip in his step as he walked back towards his patrol car, and even if Ollie was looking at him funny for how wide he was smiling Harry didn’t care, he got to see Louis again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the first chapter ? If you guys have any questions you can ask me on my [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) !! I should be updating once a day or every other day :) Leave comments, share opinions, they mean a lot, thanks !! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

“I mean, I’m crazy for still thinking about him, right guys? It’s been two weeks for heaven’s sake, who knows if I’ll ever see him again,” Harry huffed, glancing in the rear view mirror to Ollie and AJ.

Liam side eyed Harry before looking behind him to the two dogs in the backseat and shaking his head. “Mate you know you can talk to me and not the dogs… Right?” he asked, always teasing the curly haired lad for how often he’ll have full conversations with the dogs.

“Yeah well sometimes they’re more help than you,” Harry muttered. 

“You’re fuckin crazy H,” Liam laughed, never understanding the younger lad and his weird bond with the dogs. “But seriously talk to me, I can help I swear!”

Harry let out a quiet breath as he kept his eyes on the road, just roaming around the city until a call comes in. “Alright fine… Well the dogs and I have been running in the park where Scout and I first saw him, ya know the one like 10 minutes from my house,” he said, earning a nod from the older lad. “And I keep hoping we’ll like, spontaneously run into him or something but every day we come up empty and I’m losing hope.”

Liam had to almost bite his lip to keep in a laugh as he kept saying “we” including the dogs in absolutely everything he does. “Honestly mate you have his plate number, just put out an APB on him.”

“I am not calling out a wanted person on him you nut!!” Harry said wide eyed, that definitely not the way to a man’s heart.

Liam put his hands up, not thinking it was a completely terrible idea. “I guess keep goin to the park mate, that’s your best shot if you don’t want to put out a call.”

Harry looked over at Liam and rolled his eyes before looking back to the road. “And you wonder why I talk to the dogs, you see, you’re no help whatsoever.”

“Well it’s not like the dogs can even talk to you, I’m better than nothing!”

“What’re you talking about? The dogs and I talk all the time, don’t we boys?” Harry asked, glancing behind him to Ollie and AJ and saw the two wagging their tails happily. “See? We talk.”

Liam had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes at the younger lad. Yeah, he was close to the dogs as well, they listened to him like they listen to Harry, but the green eyed lad just had some intense bond with them.

Harry always said it was because he was the one who trained them and they live with him, they’re family. But Liam couldn’t help but find it a bit funny every time he’ll talk to the dogs like they’re people and as if they talk back. Liam knew how close the dogs were to each other, Ollie and AJ especially out of the four dogs they have on the unit, but Harry was most definitely the pack leader and the one the dogs looked to for everything.

“Well if you do find this guy in the park what’re you gonna do? Ask him out?” Liam asked with raised eyebrows. “I mean you don’t even know if he’s gay or not. You did say he has a kid, so…”

“I dunno, maybe he’s bi or something,” Harry shrugged. “But Li if you saw the way he was looking at me, there’s no way in hell that man is straight.”

Liam scoffed, almost immediately getting a glare from Harry, but he couldn’t help it. “Alright H, whatever you say. If you see him I guess use all that charm you use with the dogs or some shit to get him to go out with you,” he laughed, only to stop a second later as the younger lad punched him in the arm.

“Fuckin ass,” Harry muttered, feeling Ollie nuzzle his nose on his arm, wanting to comfort him. “I know buddy, Liam was being mean to me but I’m okay,” he said, scratching between the dog’s ears.

“Whatever,” Liam said, rubbing his soon to be bruised arm.

“Dispatch to K90 we have a 273D on 15 Montgomery Ave. Suspect is white male, early 20’s, possible weapon possession, proceed with caution.”

Both Liam and Harry perked up, that being a domestic violence call for them, and Harry didn’t waste any time before putting on the sirens and speeding in the direction of the address.

“K90 responding to dispatch, we are in route,” Liam said into his radio, already preparing himself for when they arrive on scene.

“Oliver, AJ,” Harry said, gaining the dogs’ attention. “Watch me, stay side,” he said, both dogs barking once, and just from that Harry knew they understood.

“You and the dogs grab suspect, I’ll clear victim,” Liam said, seeing they were getting close as Harry zoomed through the busy city streets.

Harry nodded, knowing that would be the plan as that’s how it usually goes. The dogs come with him and there is never a time he and the dogs aren’t the ones going into the danger. But Harry loved his job, he loved to help people and make the community safe, and if he has to risk his own safety in the process so be it, that’s part of the job.

As soon as they pulled up to the house Liam was the first one out, opening the back seat for the dogs and they immediately jumped out but waited for Harry before they did anything else.

The two pulled out their weapons as they made their way towards the house, not even inside yet and they could hear screaming and things being thrown around.

Ollie stayed on Harry’s left as AJ was on his right, Liam behind the three of them as they got to the door.

“Police, open up!!” Harry yelled as he banged on the door with a closed fist.

As soon as he did that though he heard more yelling, a male’s voice clearly screaming about something and Harry only waited a second more before kicking the door open and storming inside the house with the dogs at his side and Liam behind him.

With their weapons up the two cleared the first room, moving further into the house and it was when they were in the living room they saw the man, and the girl they suspected who placed the call.

“Sir we need you to back away from the girl now,” Harry said firmly, in his right hand his gun, as his left hand was held up in a fist, signaling the dogs to wait for his command.

And he wasn’t all that surprised that the man started yelling at him, but it’s when Harry and Liam saw the man pull out a kitchen knife from behind his back did they see the real danger.

“Sir we are not going to tell you again. Drop the weapon, and let the girl come with us,” Liam said, his sights set on the frightened woman who didn’t know what to do or where to go.

Harry looked at the scene before him, knowing this man was too agitated or was on drugs where his head wasn’t clear, and this girl was too scared to move on her own. But he also knew the dogs understood the scene as well, who the danger was and who was in danger.

“Miss I am going to have one of the dogs escort you out with officer Payne here. When he walks to you, you will grab the handle on his harness and he will walk you out. This man right here will not touch you, and he will not be able to hurt you anymore, I promise. Do you understand?” Harry said, keeping his eyes on the guy with the knife, but quickly glanced over to the girl and seeing her nod. “AJ retrieve, walk out,” he said, keeping his gun pointed at the man as AJ walked over to the woman, her taking the handle like he said.

AJ began to walk towards the door, Liam walking out with the dog, but keeping himself facing the suspect until he was fully out of the room. So now it was just Harry, Ollie and the man left, Harry needing to figure out how he was going to get the knife out of this guy’s hand.

“Sir, look at me,” he said, needing this man to focus because he was clearly panicking. “You need to drop the weapon. If you fail to do so this will not end well for you, let’s make this as easy as possible.”

Harry still had his fist up, Ollie watching his every move and ready to do anything he had to at any second. But Harry was grateful the guy did drop the knife, and he signaled Ollie to retrieve it and carry it away from the man as he put the guy in handcuffs.

*~*

“Oliver let’s go, keep up,” Harry said breathlessly as he saw the dog fall behind him.

He knew Ollie must be exhausted and Scout who was running on the leash next to him was clearly getting tired but they weren’t done with their run yet. It was his job to keep these dogs in shape, especially Scout who was still in training, but no matter where Harry went Ollie did too. It was perks of being the favorite, but the dog never minded, him loving Harry as much, if not more than Harry loved him.

Ollie was quick to catch up to Harry’s side, him of course not needing a leash but at times he did need to be reminded to keep up when he got tired.

Harry let out a deep breath as he ran, trying to get over how hot is was. He swears if he was in his uniform he would’ve passed out by now. But luckily it was his day off so that meant shorts and a tank top for running, but Harry was a millisecond away from ripping his tank top off because it was that hot out. Harry had other things to focus on though, like searching for a certain blue eyed lad in the mass of civilians at the park.

It’s been about two weeks since he pulled Louis over, and not so surprisingly he hasn’t seen him since. Liam has been no help whatsoever and the dogs can only help Harry so much, so he was at a bit of a loss of what to do. Let’s just say that at this point Harry was hoping for a miracle.

And he was about to give up for the day, him and the dogs running their usual route through the park, but that was just before Harry saw someone running in front of him not too far away, the same feathery brown hair that Louis had.

“Scout,” Harry whispered his eyes wide at seeing the shirtless man running in front him, his shorts clinging to his back side and sweat dripping down his skin. “Is that him? That’s him isn’t it?” he asked, picking up his pace just a bit to get a closer look.

Harry felt his heart pumping faster and faster as he ran up behind this guy, maybe after all this time it being Louis. But when he saw the man turn his head just slightly Harry knew it was him, it had to be. And at the sight of him Harry started sprinting, Scout running right beside him and Ollie glancing over at him funnily for a moment before picking up his pace as well.

Harry was so excited he could cry as he ran after Louis, his feet carrying him faster and faster as he ran down the park’s path. But then he realized just how close he was to the blue eyed lad, and how his feet refused to stop the closer he got. Harry tried, he really did try to skid to a stop or just stop running altogether, but he couldn’t stop completely because of how excited he was before he slammed into Louis’ back and made them both go crashing to the ground.

“Holy fuck…”

Harry went wide eyed as he heard the dogs barking and saw Louis on the ground next to him, clutching the side of his head and hissing to himself. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry!” he rushed out.

Louis looked over at him, his eyes going wide and mouth opening and closing as he saw it was Harry.

“Holy shit, your head is bleeding, this is all my fault, fuck,” Harry said, covering his mouth with his hand as he saw a cut on Louis’ head. “Here let me help you up.”

He couldn’t even say how awful he felt for basically attacking the blue eyed lad and made him get hurt, but when he saw Louis taking his hand he heard him laughing.

“You’re a cop, aren’t you supposed to be coordinated?”

Harry opened his mouth, not understand how Louis wasn’t mad at him but was instead smiling and laughing. But then he realized he had to come up with an excuse as to why he crashed into him, and when Harry glanced down at Scout he came up with one.

“Uh, uhm yeah but Scout took off again and I guess I was too busy following her I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck and looking to Scout before mouthing a quick “sorry”.

“Little troublemaker you have,” Louis bit his lip, trying to hide his smile as he shifted his eyes to the puppy. “And you have another one with you, who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Oliver, well Ollie,” Harry introduced, grinning down at his dog. “Buddy shake.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up as he saw the dog offering his paw for him to shake, and as he shook Ollie’s paw he couldn’t help but let his smile grow. “Nice to meet you Oliver.”

Ollie barked back once, and Harry didn’t think his charm with dogs would actually work. Maybe Liam was on to something… But then he noticed Louis’ cut was still bleeding a bit, and Harry was reminded he’d hurt him. It was a bit hard to concentrate with Louis being shirtless and his chest absolutely coated in sweat, but Harry had an idea, one he thought that could make it all up to the blue eyed lad.

“Listen uhm, I feel so awful and you’re still bleeding a bit, would you uh, would you possibly want to walk back to my house so I can help you clean that up?” he asked nervously. “I only live about a 10 minute walk away, but you don’t have to of course, it’s just that-”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks,” Louis stopped him, seeing he would keep rambling if he didn’t give him an answer. “And really Harry, it’s okay, thank you.”

“Sure, you’re welcome for crashing into you,” Harry laughed, seeing Louis shrug and duck his head to hide his blush. “But it’s the least I could do, help ya clean up a bit” he said, gesturing towards the direction they needed to walk before tugging on Scout’s leash and telling Ollie they were going home, the dog knowing the way and walking a bit ahead of them.

And then Harry realized he actually had to talk to this guy and not just stare at his body as they walked. He wasn’t so sure how this would work or go because he was only good at talking to dogs, humans are hard communicators.

“So uhm, where’s Lily today?”

“She’s with my mum. I just wanted some time to run since I haven’t in awhile and I thought it was too hot to run with her in the stroller.”

“Gotcha,” Harry hummed as he nodded to himself, actually a little sad the baby wasn’t with him. “Do you normally run in the park?” he asked, thinking maybe he could “run” into Louis more often.

“No, but I wish,” Louis huffed, running his hand through his sweaty fringe. “This upcoming year at the high school I’m starting as an English teacher and I’ll be the footie coach so I wanna keep in shape.”

“Oh really?” Harry asked interested, almost too easily able to picture Louis as that teacher everyone fawns over. “What do you do for work now then? You said you were running late when I pulled you over.”

“Right now I’m just a waiter in the city,” Louis shrugged, smiling as he watched the dog walking ahead of him, clearly knowing exactly where to go. “You’re all set up with your job though, huh? Captain and all,” he teased.

“Uhm yeah,” Harry said sheepishly, trying to bite back his smile as he scratched the back of his neck. “I knew young what I wanted to do, so I got a bit of a jump start,” he said, glancing over at the blue eyed lad, and at the way Louis was looking at him it made his cheeks go red.

Harry couldn’t place how he was getting looked at, what Louis was feeling or thinking but he saw how softly the blue eyed lad was looking at him, how he had one of the fondest and endearing smiles Harry has ever seen in his life. And then he saw Louis looking away, shielding his face and biting his lip to stop his growing smile.

“So you uhm,” Louis cleared his throat, sounding almost nervous. “You said you lived 10 minutes from the park but from the looks of it we’re heading into the woods. You trying to kill me or something?”

“Of course not,” Harry laughed, following Ollie up the wooded path towards the house. “We actually just crossed over from the city into my town through the park. It’s a bit secluded but that’s what like, kind of being away from the action for a little… Well, that and it’s right next to the beach.”

Louis looked around, taking in his surroundings and easily seeing why Harry would live out here. It seemed so relaxing and having this much space and being right next to the water must be nice, especially with the dogs.

Harry led Louis up to his house, opening the door for him and letting the dogs in before taking Scout off her leash and letting her be free. “Liam must’ve picked up the other two,” he muttered to himself, usually whenever he came home the dogs greeted him.

“Liam?”

Harry turned around and saw Louis staring at him confused, almost nervous as he followed him inside. “Yeah, he’s my Lieutenant and best mate. Something big must’ve happened on duty if he took them though.”

“Why’s that?’ Louis asked as he followed Harry through the house, the two of them turning down a hallway and going into a bathroom.

“Well my dogs are each specialized in certain things, and he picked up AJ and Teddy. AJ is specialized in search and rescue and Teddy is specialized in explosive detection and tracking,” Harry shrugged before telling Louis he could sit on the counter while he got out his first aid kit.

Louis was quiet for a moment, just staying still as he felt Harry cleaning the cut on his head with a cloth. “That’s kind of intense…”

“Yeah well being a cop and in the K-9 unit especially isn’t all rainbows and butterflies,” Harry laughed to himself.

Louis just nodded as he bit his lip, letting Harry continue to clean him and get a band aid out. And it was quiet for a moment, Harry not knowing if he said something wrong or why Louis looked so concerned and nervous, but he didn’t want this to be awkward.

“But uhm, I’m sure being a father isn’t all that easy at times too,” he tried, actually wanting to talk about Lily and know more about her.

“Yeah it uh, it isn’t, especially when you weren’t prepared for it,” Louis said, letting out a laugh that was a little too forced. “But I mean, I love Lil, she’s my world and there’s nothing I would change. Well, that’s not true, if I could change something it would have to be making dinner every night,” he said, this time actually really laughing and keeping still as Harry but the band aid on him.

“Come here for dinner, I love to cook!”

Harry felt himself still as he couldn’t believe he just said that out loud. His hand was still on Louis’ head, the blue eyed lad looking at him with quirked eyebrows and a small smile but the only thing Harry really noticed was how badly his face was heating up.

“Shit, uhm, sorry we don’t even know each other and-”

“Well let’s change that,” Louis stopped him as Harry slowly took his hand off him. “As long as you don’t mind me bringing a 6 month old with me,” he said through a small smile.

“No, of course not,” Harry said, not believing this was actually happening. “I have a 5 month old myself so…” he trailed off as he laughed to himself, but when he saw Louis’ eyes go wide he shook his head. “Puppy!” Harry rushed out. “Scout, ya know, she’s a puppy.”

He watched as Louis let out a barking laugh, placing his hand on his chest and throwing his head back as he tried to calm down. And Harry swears he could spend the rest of his life hearing Louis’ laugh, but for now, dinner will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ?? I may not update within the next two days or so as I'll be travelling, but don't worry, it won't be a long wait, I promise !! Leave comments, share opinions, give kudos, thanks Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**From Louis Tomlinson: Be there in 5 minutes :)**

Harry let out a groan as he looked at his phone, running his fingers through his hair and wondering why he ever decided this was a good idea.

Ever since he got home from work he’s been a nervous wreck, cleaning his already spotless house maybe 7 times and changing his outfit more times than he would like to admit. Harry didn’t want to actually start cooking until Louis was here, thinking it would be fun for them to do it together, but everything was set up.

He made sure the dogs would be on their best behavior, especially since Lily was coming as well, so he gave all of them a quick talking to. But Louis was practically here and Harry was a second away from hiding under his bed. Before he could even think about sprinting to his room though he heard the doorbell go off, making his heart stop and eyes go wide.

“Alright, c’mon Styles, you’ve handled worse situations,” he muttered to himself as he slowly walked towards the door, letting out a deep breath before pulling it open.

“Hey!”

“Hi,” Harry bit back a smile, just at seeing Louis he couldn’t contain himself.

He was just so, so handsome and sweet and funny, and the baby in the carrier was smiling at him and this was too perfect of a moment. Well, that was until Harry realized he hadn’t let them in yet, and he couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped him as he allowed the blue eyed lad inside.

He watched as Louis kicked off his shoes and placed the carrier down before taking Lily out of it, and just as he was about to walk further into the house Harry stopped him.

“Hang on just one second,” he said quickly, Louis looking at him confused before Harry whistled loudly, only for the patter of paws to be running at them a second later.

Louis’ jaw went slack as he saw 4 german shepherds line up before them, all sitting and waiting for whatever it was Harry wanted them to do.

“I felt like introductions were in order,” Harry laughed sheepishly. “So this is Oliver, you’ve already met,” he said happily, Ollie barking once and offering Louis his paw to shake.

“Nice to see you again,” Louis said, almost amazed as he shook the dog’s paw and shifted Lily in his arm who was looking at the animals quizzically.

Harry couldn’t help his smile as he watched the two, grateful Ollie had recognized him before they moved onto the other dogs. “Right here is AJ, Teddy, and of course, you know Scout,” he said, smiling at the puppy as she barked, her recognizing the blue eyed lad as well.

“Quite the little army you have here,” Louis grinned softly at all the dogs, them being the same breed but were just barely different colors and had different patterns on them, he knew he would be mixing their names up more than once. “But uhm, you of course know Lily.”

Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen a cuter baby in his life. Sure, his nephew was adorable and the sweetest little boy but Lily was truly beautiful with her soft blue eyes and cute button nose. But it was the way that Louis was looking at his daughter that made his heart melt. He was looking at her with so much love like he was the luckiest man in the world to have a little girl like this.

“It’s lovely to see you again sweetheart,” Harry said softly as he smiled at the baby, gently running his thumb over her little hand.

He wasn’t expecting a loud squeal to come out of her though, the baby grinning like mad and gurgling to herself before plopping her thumb in her mouth and sucking on it.

“She likes you,” Louis laughed, pressing a gentle kiss to Lily’s head.

Harry wanted to hold her so bad, just cuddle the baby into his chest and give her a million kisses, but he didn’t want to be weird. “So uhm, yeah, you can come on in and [I’ll give you a tour](http://www.spotlighthometours.com/tours/tour.php?&tourid=77373&reloaded=true) and we’ll start dinner,” he said happily, ready to lead Louis into the house. “Alright guys, go play,” he excused the dogs, all of them running off except for Ollie who followed right after Harry.

“Beautiful house you have here,” Louis said, actually getting to look around this time as Harry led him into the living room. “You live here alone?”

“Yeah, it’s just me. Well, me and the dogs,” Harry said through a small smile as he looked around his living room. “When I bought it, it was a complete mess, my mate and I basically tore the original house down and started from scratch. Everything you see he and I built with our own two hands,” he said, more than proud of what he and Niall had done with the house.

“Shit…” Louis whispered to himself as he looked around the living room, dying to know what the rest of the house looked like. “Are you a contractor too or something?” he teased, basically in shock at how just the living room and dining room looked.

“I’m not no, but my mate Niall who helped me out is. That’s his main job, but he’s also a volunteer firefighter, that’s how I met him, on duty.”

Louis’ jaw was slack as he followed Harry through the house, the more he saw of it the more he loved. If anything he was more shocked that he and his mate had built this house from scratch.

“I don’t want this to sound weird, but I’m seriously in love with your house,” Louis laughed a bit nervously as he followed Harry down a hallway, leading back into the bedrooms. “Like my flat is a shack compared to this and you keep it so clean especially with living with 4 dogs.”

“I clean religiously because I live with 4 dogs,” Harry said, almost cringing at the idea of not cleaning every day and living in dog hair. “But uhm yeah, here’s my room and then I have two guest bedrooms.”

He watched as Louis glanced in the room, and Harry couldn’t help but bite his lip nervously as the blue eyed lad walked around and took everything in. But it was when he saw Louis look in one of the guest bedrooms did his heart drop in his stomach as he forgot to mention this and thinking the blue eyed lad would get the wrong idea.

“Do you… Do you have a kid or something?” Louis barely whispered, his eyes locked on the crib in the nursery decorated room.

“No, no,” Harry rushed out, walking into the room after him. “It’s uhm, it’s for my nephew. I have a sister and she’s actually married to Niall. I introduced them and long story short they got married and have a 2 year old, I decorated this room for him cause they stay here pretty often.”

Louis bit his lip as he nodded to himself and Harry could see he was a bit embarrassed he had asked him.

“But I was uhm, I was thinking if Lily got tired later tonight or something you could put her in here. I mean I have a baby monitor and bottle warmer, even a mechanical rocker. I just never got rid of the stuff after Christian got older,” he said sheepishly, actually secretly hoping that some day he would have his own family or a baby who could use this room, but he couldn’t tell Louis that, not right away.

“You build the crib too?” Louis teased, shifting the baby in his arms as he looked around the room.

“Maybe,” Harry shrugged as he laughed to himself. “But you haven’t seen the best part of the house yet, c’mon,” he said, waiting and wanting to show Louis the basement desperately.

He saw the blue eyed lad look at him interested, and Harry basically skipped down the hall to get to the basement door. He’s been wanting to show Louis this since he first stepped into the house, more than proud of what he had set up for the dogs. And of course, Ollie was right there with him, rushing ahead of them and hopping down the stairs as he led the way.

“Excited little guy,” Louis laughed as he followed them to the basement, but as soon as he looked around his jaw went slack.

“Welcome to the K-9 cave,” Harry said happily as he placed his hands on his hips and saw all the dogs playing.

He saw that Louis didn’t know what to do with himself as he looked around the room, his eyes going wide and jaw slack. Harry knew he went a bit overboard when he built the basement, but his dogs deserved the best, and that’s what they got.

“So, you can see each of the dogs has their own cubbies and beds and everything, they even have their own storage for their favorite toys,” Harry said, pointing everything out. “This is where they hang out and play after a long day, I also put in a bath and shower over there for them.”

Louis looked around in shock as he saw the room. There were slides for the dogs and toys laying around everywhere, even Ollie and AJ playing tug of war in the middle of the room. They all had their own sleeping beds and cubbies with their names written on the wall above their mattresses. Scout was just running around the room aimlessly and Teddy watched the puppy confused but amused at the same time, and Louis had never seen something so amazing.

“Watch this,” Harry laughed to himself, whistling a second later and making all the dogs go still. “Pick up, let’s go!”

And it was immediate the dogs were running around the room, even little Scout picking up the toys that were her’s and putting them in their respective bins.

“Look at that!” Louis said shocked as he watched the dogs. “They go to bed when you tell them too as well?”

Harry could hear Louis was joking but he couldn’t help himself as he laughed and nodded at the blue eyed lad. “Bed time is a bit harder though, there’s usually some whining and they try to sleep in my bed. I won’t allow it though, it’s not big enough for all of them plus me.”

Louis shook his head, letting out a quiet chuckle himself as he looked around the room again. “This is crazy mate,” he barely whispered.

Harry shrugged, knowing very well he went overboard, but he couldn’t help it. “And it’s gonna get even crazier cause we get to make dinner,” he said, whistling for the dogs to line in front of their bowls and quickly pouring them their food.

“Whoa now, calm down there curly, let’s not get too nuts here,” Louis joked, getting an eyeroll from Harry.

They left the dogs to eat their dinner and Harry led Louis back upstairs and to the kitchen, more than ready to get cooking because he’s been starving since he got home from work.

“Here, I have a high chair you can put Lily in,” he said, wheeling the high chair closer to the counter so Louis could keep an eye on her.

“So prepared,” Louis muttered teasingly, placing Lily in the high chair and smiling playfully at her before offering her a binkie and favorite toys.

Harry really couldn’t get over how cute Lily was, she was probably the happiest and most playful baby he’s ever met. The little girl was so content just sitting there and hitting the toy keys she had in her hands on the high chair table, squealing and gurgling to herself at the same time. And the way Louis would look over at her and not really focus on what he was helping to prepare for dinner killed Harry, it was so clear how much love the blue eyed lad had for his little girl.

“So I uh, I never did get to ask how old you are or anything… I realized we really don’t know much about each other,” Harry said as he bit his lip and glanced over at Louis, watching him very carefully and slowly chopping up an onion.

“Well, I’m 24, my favorite color is red and I despise clowns,” Louis laughed, trying his absolute hardest to not start crying as he cut the onion. “What about you?”

“I’m 23, love purple and I’m mildly terrified of cats.”

Louis just looked at him for a minute, letting out a barking laugh and startling Lily as she heard her daddy. “You’re in charge of police attacking dogs and you’re terrified of cats?!”

“Yes, because dogs listen to me and are trained and show affection and cats are just mean and scary and you never know what they’re thinking,” Harry said very seriously, just the thought of cats made him shudder.

“That’s not true,” Louis said, ready to challenge him. “I have a cat and he’s the sweetest little thing.”

Harry groaned, looking over at Louis like he was about to kick him out of his house.

“Alright, don’t kill me Captain, I’m just saying,” Louis put his hands up as he watched Harry roll his eyes playfully and focus back on the chicken he was seasoning. “You’ll meet Cooper, he’s a real sweetheart.”

“I don’t want to meet your devil cat, it’ll kill me,” Harry muttered, only to hear Ollie coming into the kitchen a second later, probably wanting to know what he was doing. “My big boy here would never kill me, huh?”

“Well not you, but some criminal you were going after yeah,” Louis scoffed. “Cooper wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Dogs are better Louis, I’m not gonna argue over this,” Harry laughed, there being no way in hell the older lad could convince him otherwise.

He saw Louis shaking his head and laughing next to him, but at least they weren't going to “argue” over it anymore. And Harry was more or less surprised by how much he really enjoyed Louis’ company. It was weird cooking for two instead of one, and seeing Lily playing in the high chair while Ollie was at his feet. It was comfortable and fun and as each second past that he spent with the blue eyed lad he was falling for him more and more. Granted, he was quite terrible at cooking and had absolutely no idea what he was doing but it was entertaining to watch him at least and see Lily looking over at her daddy like he was crazy for even attempting to cook.

“If you uhm, if you don’t mind me asking or anything how did-”

“I end up with Lily?” Louis finished for him with raised eyebrows.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, almost feeling bad for asking but when he saw Louis smiling at him he knew the blue eyed lad didn’t mind the question. But Louis was quiet for a moment, just looking at the food cooking on the stove and biting his lip.

“Well I… I was dating this guy for a few years and just… Just long story short I caught him cheating on me in our bed,” Louis breathed out, saying it quickly so he could push the memory aside. “But uhm, that same night Zayn took me out drinking to take my mind off it and everything, and clearly it worked cause I ended up in bed with a girl despite the fact that I’m painfully gay,” he said, letting out a nervous laugh and scratching the back of his neck. “But two months later she came knocking at my door with an ultrasound in her hand and after a DNA test we confirmed that Lil was mine.”

Harry nodded as he glanced over at Louis, seeing the older lad’s eyes on Lily and smiling at her softly as she sucked on her binkie. “Is her mum still in the picture?”

“No, she uh… Well we used to switch off and on with Lily but when she was about a month old her mum was supposed to pick her up and she never came to get her,” Louis said quietly, keeping his eyes on the 6 month old and trying to keep the smile on his face. “I tried to get a hold of her but after a week I stopped trying. If she didn’t want to be in Lily’s life and was so easily able to leave her I didn’t want her near my daughter.”

Harry bit his lip as heard Louis, and it was clear how hurt he was after everything, that life hasn’t been easy or fair to him, but that wasn’t going to stop him. “Well you have a beautiful little girl Louis,” he said gently, offering the older lad a small smile.

“She’s a spoiled little princess, that’s what she is,” he laughed, making a face at Lily and getting her to giggle. “I love her more than anything though.”

“I can tell,” Harry said through his growing smile as he checked the dinner cooking on the stove.

“And I can tell how much you love your dogs,” Louis teased, steering the subject somewhere else. “How old are they anyway?”

“Oliver is the oldest, he’s 5,” Harry said, playfully poking the dog at his feet with his toe. “Then AJ is 3, Teddy is 2 and Scout is 5 months. Poor Scout though, she’s surrounded by boys, I feel bad,” he laughed, grabbing plates for him and Louis as he saw dinner was done.

“Lily can keep her company, right sweetheart?” Louis said, smiling widely at his daughter, poking and kissing her all over her face.

At hearing that Harry perked up, having absolutely no problem with hanging out with Louis and Lily again. But instead of daydreaming Harry brought over their plates to the table, Louis wheeling Lily over with them before he took a seat. And of course Ollie followed right after him, whether he was walking to the fridge to get them some beers or sitting at the table, the dog was right next to Harry.

“He always follow you like that?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows as he got some baby puffs out for Lily before picking up his own fork to eat.

“He’s basically my shadow,” Harry laughed as he nodded and took a swig of his beer.  “Big guy never likes to leave my side,” he smiled down at Ollie, petting him gently and kissing his head.

“Is it cause he’s the oldest or something?” Louis asked, taking a bite of his food and then looking at the plate wide eyed before staring at Harry in shock. “What the fuck.”

Harry had to throw a hand over his mouth as he saw Louis begin to shovel food in his mouth, almost making him choke from laughing so hard at the older lad. “I mean kinda,” he said, trying to calm himself down. “But uhm at first he wasn’t even my dog.”

“Really?” Louis asked with his mouthful.

“Uh yeah,” Harry scratched the back of his neck, offering Ollie a tight lined smile. “My dad was in the bomb squad and he uhm, well he got Oliver to train him but he only had him for a month before my dad passed away… He uhm, well he was at work and when you’re in the bomb squad you either have a great day at work or… Ya know,” he said quietly, feeling Louis’ eyes on him but he refused to pick his head up. “So I was 18 at the time, just graduated from the police academy, and that’s when I started the K-9 unit at work, with Ollie.”

“Harry I’m… I’m so sorry,” Louis said softly, the younger lad shaking his head and waving his hand at him.

“It’s okay, really, it’s not like you knew,” Harry said, not wanting him to feel bad at all. “But I dunno, I guess Ollie and I are so close because for me he’s the last thing I have of my dad and I like to keep him close.”

When he finally picked his head up he could see how sadly Louis was looking at him, how sorry he was for asking. And all Harry wanted to do was take his hand across the table and tell him it really was okay, but instead he just offered the older lad a small smile, not wanting him to feel bad or think that he was upset. He changed the subject, not wanting to keep talking about heavy topics and instead brought up Louis’ family and asked how he met Zayn and when he decided he wanted to be a teacher. And that was when he realized Louis loves to talk.

He loved telling stories and being dramatic, loved to talk with his hands and make faces or change voices if he was impersonating one of his mates or his mum. And by the time they were done with dinner Harry was clutching his stomach and trying to breathe as he listened to Louis. Even little Lily was laughing at how funny and silly her daddy was being, the older lad making faces at her, and it was clear Louis would do absolutely anything just to see her smile.

Harry told him all about his mum, and how after his father passed away she travels a lot and is only ever home for Christmas to visit him and Gemma. He told Louis about his sister and Niall, how he introduced the two and they got married, and a second later his sister was pregnant with his nephew, Christian. And Harry tried to be funny, would slip in a joke here and there and surprisingly enough Louis actually laughed.

Liam always told him only the dogs find him funny, and that’s only because they don’t know what he’s saying, but here was Louis, laughing like he was the funniest person on the planet. Harry didn’t know if he was laughing out of pity or because he was actually funny, all he cared about was that he got to see him smiling.

It was only when Lily started whining did the two leave the table, Louis picking her up and bringing her to the nursery to change her as Harry cleaned up a bit. And when the older lad came back into the kitchen with a freshly changed Lily Louis couldn’t stop saying how Harry’s nursery was better than the one he had at his flat, and at that Harry couldn’t help but feel his face heat up. Whenever Louis complimented him on anything he felt his cheeks getting hot or found himself biting his lip so he wouldn’t smile like a madman. Even when the blue eyed lad complimented him on his movie choice when they sat in the living room did Harry’s heart skip a beat.

He took a seat next to Louis on the couch, Lily sitting against his chest and sucking on her thumb, and Harry really, really wanted to hold her. Harry couldn’t just ask Louis though, he didn’t want to sound weird, so instead he just sat next to the older lad a bit more closely than he should have and smiled at the baby as Ollie made himself comfortable at his feet.

“You wanna feed her?”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up as he heard Louis and clearly nodded way to eagerly as he heard the blue eyed lad laughing at him. But it was only a moment later Lily was in his arms, Harry cuddling her into his chest and melting as he saw the little girl smiling at him and her bright blue eyes shining.

“You are one beautiful little girl, you know that?” he barely whispered, running his thumb gently over her hand and kissing her head.

When Harry looked up though he saw Louis’ eyes trained on him. He didn’t know the older lad was thinking, or why he was looking at him the way he was. All Harry knew was that if Louis was going to keep looking at him like this he might die due to blushing so much.

“I’m gonna uhm, go warm her bottle,” Louis cleared his throat, pushing himself off the couch and rushing down the hall.

Harry watched as Louis left the room a bit flustered, but a second later the rest of the dogs joined him in the living room, all of them getting very comfortable on the floor except for Scout who looked at the baby curiously.

Lily looked right back at the dog for a second before letting out a loud squeal and waving her arms, making Scout bark and jump up so she could get a better look at the tiny human.

“What do you think love?” Harry laughed, helping Lily pet Scout and seeing the 6 month old smiling widely and giggling.

It was only when Louis came back in the room did Harry stop helping Lily pet Scout, the baby seeing her bottle and immediately whining for it. Even still though the older lad had this look of nothing but love and fond as he saw his daughter petting the puppy before passing the bottle to Harry, the younger lad immediately getting Lily settled in his arms and offering her the bottle that was more than happily accepted.

“You’re a natural,” Louis said softly, keeping his eyes on the two and smiling at them.

Harry shrugged sheepishly, trying to duck his head so Louis’ wouldn’t see his bright red cheeks. “I love kids... And so does Scout apparently,” he laughed, the puppy just watching Lily as she ate.

“I’ve never seen Lil so comfortable with anyone at first, not even Zayn.”

Harry’s smile only grew as he heard that, his eyes locked on the little girl in his arms and unable to get over just how cute and sweet she was. Even when the movie started he couldn’t take his eyes off her, not caring what was playing on the screen and instead just loved watching Lily and seeing Scout watch the baby curiously.

Harry could feel Louis glance over at him every now and then but he couldn’t bring himself to smile back at the older lad, he was far too focused on the sleeping 6 month old in his arms. And Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a bit sad when the older lad carried Lily off to the nursery to sleep in the crib, but at least now he could focus on something other than the baby.

“You guys should go to bed too, go down stairs,” Harry said to the dogs, waving them off and hearing quiet whines from all of them as they shuffled towards the basement stairs.

And he was actually surprised they listened to him, all of the dogs hating bedtime but Ollie hated it the most. After Harry gave him a few kisses though he was quick to follow the others and allow Harry to stretch out on the couch as he waited for Louis to come back.

He threw his arm over the back of the couch and let out a deep breath, more or less trying to calm himself down as he realized now he and Louis would actually be alone. And when the older lad came back into the room Harry straightened up a bit, clearing his throat and keeping his arm resting on the back of the couch as he tried to get comfortable.

But before Harry could make some more room for Louis he watched as the older lad slowly sat right next to him, almost tucking himself into his side and letting Harry’s hand just barely rest on his shoulder.

He couldn’t help himself as he looked at the blue eyed lad a bit wide eyed before feeling his cheeks heat up and hesitantly scootching just a touch closer to him. And when Harry glanced over at Louis to see if he was okay with this, all he saw was the older lad’s eyes trained on the tv and him biting his lip, trying to hold back his smile. Just at that though Harry felt his own cheeks heat up, but he too looked back to the tv, trying to focus on the movie and not the way his heart was pounding in his ears.

As the movie went on all Harry could think about was how close Louis was, how he was tucked right into his side so perfectly and how his head so easily rested on his shoulder. And Harry doesn’t know how he gathered the courage to actually run his fingers over Louis’ bicep, how he didn’t just die at the way the older lad would try to sneakily glance at him and fail.

To Harry the movie was over far too soon, as soon as the credits began to roll he looked down at Louis and saw him close to passing out on his shoulder. “You should probably get home,” he laughed quietly.

“Yeah, probably,” Louis chuckled himself, rubbing his eyes and looking back at the younger lad.

Harry swallowed thickly as he saw the way Louis was looking at him, and he can’t say he’s ever wanted to kiss someone so badly in his entire life. He just wanted to take the blue eyed lad’s face between his hands and kiss him until he felt dizzy, but he couldn’t actually bring himself to lean in, to take that leap.

So instead he nodded and cleared his throat slightly as he unwrapped his arm from Louis’ shoulder and stood up. Harry saw the older lad just look at him for a second before biting his lip and getting up himself and saying that he was going to get Lily quickly. And Harry had never felt so stupid. He should’ve kissed him, he was right there, he should’ve just grabbed his face and kissed him.

But when Louis came back into the room with Lily still sleeping all Harry could do was offer him a small smile and walk him to the door. Maybe this could be his chance, maybe while he was saying goodbye he could go for it.

Louis didn’t even give him a chance though. The older lad got his shoes on, made sure he had all of his things and said a quiet “goodnight” and “thanks for tonight” before heading out the door. And Harry had never felt like more of an idiot in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, share opinions, kudos are cool, thanks xx In case you didn't see while reading I put a link to Harry's house in the update, but I'll put the link here as well http://www.spotlighthometours.com/tours/tour.php?&tourid=77373&reloaded=true


	4. Chapter 4

Liam threw his head back against the seat as he listened to Harry go on and on, even Teddy and Ollie at this point were yawning and close to falling asleep.

They’ve been driving around the city for over an hour and the younger lad just wouldn’t shut up about Louis. Harry would go on and on about him, talking about everything from the way he laughed to how his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

“And mate you should see his little girl,” Harry gushed, not even scanning the streets as he drove, not caring if they pulled someone over. “She’s so sweet and so so happy, and Louis does anything to make her smile, I swear it’s the cutest thing. And not only that but Lily loves Scout and all the dogs are comfortable with them and everything, it’s just… It’s perfect.”

Liam let out a quiet breath as he glanced over at his best mate and bit his lip. “H you don’t think that you’re falling way too hard and too fast for this guy? I mean have you thought about everything like he has a kid, you have a pretty demanding job and-”

“It’s not like we’re getting married Li, I’m just saying,” Harry scoffed.

“And I’m just saying you sound like a guy who is head over heels for someone they don’t know all that well and was too scared to kiss.”

At that Harry was quiet, shrugging slightly and keeping his eyes on the road. He still wanted to hit himself for not kissing Louis when he had the chance. The older lad just made him so nervous and Harry has never felt like this so quickly about someone before, it was terrifying.

“I do know him,” he said quietly. “Ya know we got to talking, and all night it was so easy, like being with him is what I’m supposed to be doing.”

And as soon as Harry said it he wanted to take it back, that was something definitely for his thoughts only. But now Liam knew and he was looking at him like he was mad.

“Harry,” Liam breathed out, picking up his hat so he could run his fingers through his hair. “I’m not trying to sound unsupportive, cause I am supportive and everything, it just worries me a bit how crazy you are about him so quickly.”

“Well, who knows if anything is even gonna happen between us,” Harry muttered as he kept his eyes on the road. “I texted him after he left my place the other night and then I texted him again this morning to see if he wanted to meet up again or hang out but he still hasn’t answered me…”

“Don’t worry about it mate, I’m sure he’s busy with his job and having Lily and everything,” Liam tried to reassure him as he saw Harry internally freaking out.

“Yeah but even when he left my house he was kind of standoffish… I know I should’ve just kissed him, like fuck, he probably thinks I didn’t like him or something.”

“Just wait for his text H, it’s all gonna be alright,” Liam said softly.

And before Harry could overthink all of this some more he was interrupted by the radio.

“Dispatch to K90 we have a 10A on 212 South and 11th. Suspect is a male in mid 40’s on foot running North, weapon possession, proceed with caution.”

“Shit…” Liam whispered to himself as Harry flew the lights and sirens on. “K90 to dispatch we are in route. Requesting bomb squad back up at scene.”

“I’ll drop you off at the scene with Teddy, I’ll take Oliver and pursuit suspect,” Harry said, a 10A being a bomb threat or suspicious package so Teddy could handle that but at the same time he had to chase after this guy and catch him.

Liam nodded, letting out a deep breath as they got closer to the scene. “Teddy, stay with me.”

Teddy barked at the brown eyed lad, and when Harry skidded into the scene only minutes later Liam hopped out of the car and opened the back door for the dog.

“Hey!” Harry said quickly, getting Liam’s attention before he could run off. “Going in alive…”

“Coming out the same way,” Liam nodded at him, offering the younger lad a small smile. “Love you mate.”

Harry bit his lip as he glanced towards the scene and nodded back at him before Liam closed the door and he raced down the streets again in search of the suspect. “K90 to dispatch, Styles in pursuit of 10A suspect, give me updates,” he said into his radio, his eyes scanning the streets.

“Dispatch to K90 suspect last seen on 210 South and 9th.”

Harry’s eyes went wide as he realized he was right there, and just as he looked over to the right side of the road he saw a man fitting the description, sprinting down the pavement. He didn’t even have time to talk back into his radio before he floored the car and cut the guy off.

“Oliver let’s go!” Harry said quickly, opening the back door for the dog and running after the suspect on foot. “Police! Freeze!!”

Of course he didn’t stop though, instead tried to run faster as he saw the cop and dog chasing after him.

Harry pulled his gun out of it’s holster, keeping it pointed to the ground as he sprinted after the guy and weaved through the hoards of people on the sidewalk. “Move! Move!!” he yelled, needing people to get out of the way. “Oliver go!”

And just like that Ollie took off, picking up his pace, running past people and easily catching up to the suspect before going for his leg.

Harry watched as the guy yelled in pain and began screaming when Ollie had his leg, and he took this as his opportunity to catch up with him and tackle the suspect to the ground. “Don’t even think about fighting me!” he screamed, bringing the man’s arms behind his back and handcuffing him.

Of course Harry made sure he confiscated the guy’s weapon and told him his rights, but still he couldn’t stop his worries as they walked back to the car. Whenever he and Liam were on duty and were separated like this he hated it, especially if he was separated from one of the dogs too. To make it worse though it was a suspicious bomb call and a million thoughts were running through his head as they drove back to the scene.

Harry and Ollie were still breathing heavily and trying to calm down, the guy in the back of the car was running his mouth, saying he didn’t do anything but Harry knew it was all bull shit.

When they pulled back up to the scene he saw the street blocked off with other police cars and the bomb squad was there, only making him that more nervous. Harry got out anyway though, pulling the guy from his backseat and handing him off to other officers before letting Ollie out of the car and looking for Liam and Teddy.

Every second he didn’t find them he got more and more nervous, officers and men in bomb suits everywhere. But when Ollie barked and took off Harry followed right after him.

“Right here! We got it!”

Harry let out a deep breath as he saw Liam and Teddy, the older lad waving over the bomb squad to whatever it was Teddy had sniffed out. “Mate!” he said, getting Liam’s attention. “You guys alright? What’d you find?”

“Teddy got it, it’s a bag the guy hid in a telephone booth with a remote controlled explosive. Now it’s just up to these guys to defuse it,” Liam said as he gestured to the bomb squad, wanting the younger lad to calm down, knowing he always got a bit nervous when explosives were involved.

“Well c’mon then, I just… I don’t want to be here when they do it,” Harry said quietly, already backing away from the from the bag and the bomb squad that surrounded it.

“Yeah, it’s alright mate, c’mon, let’s go,” Liam said softly, whistling for the dogs to follow them as he gently rubbed the younger lad’s back.

He knew how hard all this was for Harry, it always was when they had to work with the bomb squad or were called because Teddy was needed for explosive detection. As soon as they found what they were called for Harry wanted to leave, couldn’t stay and watch as the bomb squad tried to take apart the explosive.

It was only when they were all safe and back in the car did Harry relax, letting out a deep breath and pulling onto the road so they wouldn’t be near the scene. He told the dogs how good they did and how proud he was of them before giving them both treats and reaching back so he could pet him. And Liam couldn’t help his snicker as he heard the younger lad gushing to the dogs but that was just before he saw Harry’s phone light up and vibrate in the cup holder.

“Looks like you got a text from lover boy,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“What?!” Harry yelped, immediately reaching for the phone and almost dropping it as he freaked out. “Liam he wants to meet for lunch!! Am I free for lunch?!” he nearly screamed as he read the text.

“You’re free for lunch if you drop me off at the station and I can get my own cruiser,” Liam laughed, more than willing to cover for the younger lad if he had to.

Harry was basically bouncing in his seat as he heard Liam, already heading towards the police station so he could drop the older lad off. He may have sped a bit to get to the station, but he couldn’t help it, he was excited to see Louis. So when Harry pulled up to the building he shooed Liam out, saying he’d see him later.

“Go get’em killer,” Liam winked at him.

Harry rolled his eyes but at the same time, he could feel his heart race a bit just at the thought of seeing Louis again. As soon as Liam was safely away from the car he sped out of the parking lot, immediately heading towards the address the blue eyed lad sent him.

“Alright boys listen to me,” he said, gaining the dogs’ attention. “I know we just had a bit of a hectic afternoon but we need to be on our best behavior,” Harry said seriously, glancing in his rear view mirror to make sure they were listening. “Louis will probably have Lily with him and that means we need to be extra good, okay? Okay, great.”

Ollie barked at him and Harry flashed him a quick smile before looking over to Teddy and saw the dog staring out the window. He was probably the quietest and most laid back out of all the dogs, but Harry always figured he was just serious. Teddy did have the most dangerous job after all with being specialized in explosive detection, but sometimes he was just as rowdy as the others. Of course he was always just as lovable as the other dogs too, but when he had his K-9 police harness on it was all about the job.

“Alright boys, there he is,” Harry breathed out as he pulled up to the curb next to the restaurant and saw Louis sitting outside at one of the tables. “Remember, be good.”

He hopped out of the car, leaving his hat on the passenger seat and fixed his hair before letting the dogs out and making his way to where Louis was sitting.

“Uhm hey,” Harry said nervously as he got to the table and smiled at the older lad.

“Harry, hey,” Louis said happily as he picked his head up, his eyes going a bit wide as he saw him in his uniform. “Wow uh…” he trailed off, his face heating up as the younger lad saw him staring. “Are you uhm, are you on duty? I wouldn’t have asked you to come if-”

“Lou, seriously, it’s fine,” Harry laughed as he took a seat across from him and told the dogs to lay down. “Anytime you want to meet up just gimme a call. I had to get lunch anyway and I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather be getting it with.”

At that Louis’ cheeks turned even more red, ducking his head so the younger lad wouldn’t see his smile. But a second later he heard Lily in her carrier, whining and reaching for him from her seat.

“She must’ve heard your voice,” he laughed quietly, pulling the 6 month old into his chest and picking up her hand and waving at the dogs. “You want to hold her?”

“I… I really want to, trust me,” Harry said, grinning at the baby and making her giggle. “It’s just that I’m wearing my gun and have all my stuff on me, I don’t want her to accidentally get hurt, and I’m still on duty so if I see something I have to-”

“Harry relax, it’s fine,” Louis rolled his eyes playfully before he jumped slightly in his seat, feeling Oliver rest his head on his lap and look at Lily curiously before the baby reached for the dog and “pet” him in her own way. “I’m happy I got a seat outside. I thought you would have one of the dogs with you so this worked out great.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at that, never thinking that Louis would bring the dogs into consideration like that. “That was really sweet of you Louis, thank you.”

Louis just hummed as he grinned down at Ollie and scratched between his ears, not believing how sweet this dog was. Even little Lily was trying to reach for him and hold his nose between her hands, and surprisingly enough Ollie didn’t mind in the slightest.

And Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of them, loving how well Louis and Lily got along with the dogs. Even Teddy looked close to getting up so he could see the baby and get pet. But then Harry saw that Louis had caught him staring, and it was an instant later he felt his cheeks heating up. And the older lad was just smiling back at him as he bounced Lily on his lap, but only a second later Harry watched Louis’ smile fade and worry sketch across his face.

“What did you do to your arm? It’s all scratched up and bruised.”

Harry looked down at his arm confused, but then he saw it, the bright purple and light yellow bruising easily visible along with some small scratches. “Oh, well this morning Liam and I were on patrol and a call came in for a bomb threat. Long story short Teddy went with Liam to find the bomb, Ollie came with me and we chased the suspect down the street. I tackled him after Ollie got his leg and I guess I just bruised up my side on the pavement a bit.”

It was impossible to not see how nervous and worried Louis looked as Harry explained what had happened. He always forgot that normal people aren’t used to hearing stuff like this, that this doesn’t sound like the average day at the office, but for Harry it was.

“I’m okay Louis, I swear,” he laughed, trying to reassure him.

And Harry could see that the older lad didn’t really believe him, but Louis nodded anyway and looked down at Ollie before petting him some more and making sure Lily didn’t tug on his ears too much.

Harry really didn’t want Louis worrying about him so he steered the conversation somewhere else, asking how the older lad’s day has been and what he’s been up to the past couple days. And he almost forgot how easy it was talking to Louis, how much he loved his voice and the way he would hide his face with his hand when he laughed or blushed.

The entire time they were sitting outside, their feet tangled under the table and soaking in the warm sun all Harry wanted to do was hold Lily but with his uniform on he wasn’t comfortable with it. Next time though, he was getting his hands on that baby and never letting her go.

It wasn’t until they were done with their lunch and were just sitting back, relaxing and nonstop talking did Harry have to take his eyes off of Louis, seeing Teddy perk up and bark as someone walked past them.

“Hey! Teddy c’mon, relax,” he said, sending an apologetic smile to the guy he was barking at.

And just as he was about to pick back up his conversation with Louis, Teddy actually got up and kept barking as he followed after the guy.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, about to tell the dog to stop again before Ollie started barking as well. That wasn’t right though, they would only be barking if they caught a certain smell. He looked back to the guy who had a backpack, the man looking right back at him nervously and at that Harry whistled and put his hand up to stop the dogs’ barking.

He pushed himself out of his seat, the guy looking more and more worried as Harry approached him. “Oliver search and find,” he said, Ollie immediately walking over to the man and smelling his backpack.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him, placing his hands on his hips and knowing the guy had something in his bag he shouldn’t. “Sir, you mind if I check your bag?”

“Listen I don’t have anything, your dog is just smelling my cat or something.”

Harry almost wanted to laugh at that, as if both trained police dogs would just be barking at a cat smell. “I have probable cause to search your bag and if you don’t let me you’ll be put in handcuffs and the bag will be taken anyway. Hand it over and this will be nice and easy.”

The man just looked at him for a second before glancing back at the dog, letting out a small breath and passing his bag over. Harry was grateful this guy didn’t put up a big fight, some people actually try to run when stuff like this happens and he really didn’t feel like tackling anyone else today.

He checked the bag and all it’s pockets, the only illegal thing he found was a dime bag of weed. And when Harry found it he raised his eyebrows at the guy, him clearly nervous and looking like he was about to cry. But it was such a small amount and Harry was with Louis, he really didn’t want to take this guy to the station.

“I’m confiscating this, but today's your lucky day, I won’t be taking you in,” he breathed out, seeing the guy let out a huge sigh of relief. “Lay off the grass,” Harry muttered before making his way back to Louis and seeing the older lad watching him.

Even when he walked over to his car to put the bag away the older lad’s eyes were trained on him, not moving a muscle until Harry actually sat down again.

“Sorry about that,” he let out a quiet laugh, settling back in his seat. “If I weren’t on duty I probably wouldn’t have even cared.”

And Louis just kept looking at him, barely nodding and clearing his throat before shifting Lily in his lap.

Harry didn’t know what was up with him, why the older lad’s cheeks were red or why he was looking at him so intensely. In Harry’s mind, he would like to believe that Louis thought him being a cop was hot or whatever, but that probably wasn’t it.

“So uhm, I was going to ask you,” Harry scratched the back of his neck, clearing his throat so his voice wouldn’t crack. “I didn’t know if you heard but the city is having it’s whole “we love our town day” or whatever, and there’s a parade and festival, and uhm… Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me,” he said quietly. “I mean I’ll be in the parade with the dogs and Liam and the rest of the police force, and I thought it would be fun if you could come and watch and then we’d go to the festival. There’s fireworks and everything at night too if you want to see those.”

And when Harry asked he finally picked his head up, only to see Louis desperately trying to bite back a smile as he nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, definitely!” he said happily, it almost looking like he was jumping in his seat. “I mean uhm, sure, that sounds fun.”

Harry raised his eyebrows as Louis was visibly trying to calm down, but just at that reaction the younger lad’s day was made.

“Dispatch to K90 we have a 207 in progress, suspect is a colored woman, mid 30’s in Valor Park.”

Harry bit his lip as he heard his radio, desperately wanting to stay with Louis a bit longer but the code was for a kidnapping and Liam didn’t have the dogs with him. So he reached for his shoulder speaker and pressed the button as he sent the older lad an apologetic smile.

“K90 to dispatch, in route.”

“You have to go?” Louis asked quietly as he bit his lip.

“Yeah, there’s a-” Harry stopped himself, thinking it would be best to not worry the blue eyed lad. “The dogs and I just have to go, they need us.”

“Alright, well I don’t want to keep you. Go save the world,” Louis laughed as he pulled out his wallet, only to see Harry furiously shaking his head.

“It’s on me,” Harry said, already throwing money down on the table and smiling at the older lad. “I’ll see you two tomorrow, yeah?”

Louis hummed, standing up as the younger lad did and grinned back at him. “I’ll call you so we know where to stand. I wanna be able to see you in the parade.”

Harry’s cheeks almost immediately went red as he heard him, but then he remembered he had to get back to work, so he whistled for the dogs and told them to go to the car. “I look forward to it,” he said softly, looking over to Lily and gently rubbing her hand. “Bye sweetheart,” Harry barely whispered, shifting his eyes back to Louis, sending him one more quick smile before waving at him and heading to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work was exceptionally boring and long today so being able to come home and write this made my day ! Thank you for taking the time to read it and comment, it means more than you know ! Leave comments, share opinions or predictions for what you think will happen next, thanks xx


	5. Chapter 5

Harry couldn’t stop the smile that came to him as he put his whistle in his mouth and waved to some of the people watching the parade.

He knew how much everyone loved watching the dogs, and of course they were leading the other officers, all the dogs except for Scout who was on her leash all lined up and following the green eyed lad’s commands. Whenever they stopped Harry had the dogs doing tricks or would walk Scout over to the crowd to let some of the kids pet her. But no matter what the dogs were doing, being it something as simple as rolling over or the harder tricks like standing on their hind legs everyone went crazy over it.

Harry was waiting until they got to where Louis was watching from to pull out the big guns though. He wasn’t going to lie, he wanted to show off to the older lad a bit what the dogs could do, and that way Louis would be even more impressed with him. Harry swears if he didn’t have the dogs he wouldn’t have any “charm” or whatever Liam calls it. He would just be a boring, normal cop.

“H where did you say he was watching from?” Liam asked after he gave all the dogs a treat for doing their tricks, that being his one job.

“He’s on Madison and 5th,” Harry said, waving and smiling at the kids as they tried to get Scout’s attention.

Liam hummed, that being only two blocks away and he wanted to keep his eyes out for this Louis guy. He had to check him out and make sure he was good for his best mate, Harry was practically his little brother, he had to look after him.

As Harry walked over to some of the kids with Scout Liam did a few tricks with the dogs, needing them to stay focused on something since there were so many people and distractions. But it only took them a few minutes before they got to the street where Louis was supposed to be and Harry was looking absolutely everywhere for him.

“Liam! Li, there he is!” Harry said excitedly, pointing out the blue eyed lad and the stroller he had.

Liam looked to where Harry was pointing and just from one glance he could see why the younger lad liked him. “Ready to put on a show?” he teased, knowing Harry’s little plan.

“Of course,” Harry scoffed, waving to Louis and Zayn who was also there one more time before focusing back on the dogs and putting his whistle in his mouth.

He whistled loudly, getting the dogs’ attention before he gave his commands. “K90, line up!” he yelled, all of them getting in a perfect line.

And that was the first of many, many tricks Harry had the dogs do. He made sure they were right where Louis could see them before starting off, not even caring if they were holding up the parade because this was their time to shine.

Harry handed off Scout’s leash to Liam before getting directly in front of the dogs and started off with some of the simpler tricks. He had them sit, roll over and howl all in unison, and it looked like a choreographed dance. But then Harry had them move onto some of the harder things. He gave the command to army crawl and just at that the crowd was clapping and screaming for the pets, Harry making sure to give the dogs treats after that one.

Next thing everyone knew they were sitting on their hind legs before saluting, following the curly haired lad’s exact movements before he gave the sign for them to stand and walk on their hind legs. And when Harry glanced over to Louis he saw the older lad’s jaw slack, but this was only the beginning.

Every single command the dogs followed, whether they were doing front paw stands, walking backwards, and one of Harry’s favorites was playing peek a boo with them. He can’t even say how long it took to teach them to cover their eyes with their paws as they sat on their hind legs, but the end result was adorable.

They couldn’t stay in front of Louis forever though so Harry had to finish off strong with the hardest tricks he taught the dogs. He had all of them watch him, tapping his cheek and it was only a second later the dogs lined up behind each other, them walking forward and one by one standing on their hind legs so they were close to the green eyed lad’s height and kissing his cheek.

That was the last one they could all do together, these last two tricks only Ollie knew. So Harry whistled specifically for Oliver, the dog coming right up to him and at the command he stood on his hind legs, put his paws on Harry’s shoulders and the two started to dance.

At that the crowd was laughing and cheering, some even videotaping as Harry and Ollie twirled around. But for the last trick they needed a football and luckily he had one of the other police officers carrying one just for this moment.

“Ollie ready? Play footie,” Harry said, kicking the ball to the dog and him nudging it right back to him.

The crowd watched in awe as the two kicked the ball back and forth, but they were amazed when Harry butted the ball with his head and Ollie butted it right back with his nose. They tried to see how long they could keep the ball in the air and the longer they did the crazier everyone went over it.

But it was finally time for them to move on, now really holding up the parade. So Harry gave all the dogs one more treat before he scooped up the football, looked over to Louis in the crowd and tossed it to him. But not before sending a quick wink to the older lad and he went off to join the dogs and Liam again.

When he did pass Louis the ball though Harry had to hold back a laugh as the blue eyed lad was clearly in shock from what he had watched and almost didn’t catch the ball. And that was all Harry wanted to see, so in his mind his plan worked perfectly.

Now he just couldn’t wait for the parade to be over so he could spend the rest of the day with Louis and Lily. Thankfully he only had to wait another 10 minutes before they made it to the end, Harry making sure to say bye to the other officers before he pulled Liam away and whistled for the dogs to follow him so they could meet up with Louis.

“Please behave yourself,” he warned the brown eyed lad, knowing he takes his self-proclaimed “big brother” role seriously. “No threatening or staring him down, just a nice and polite hello.”

“We’ll see,” Liam huffed before glancing over to Harry and letting out a small laugh as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll behave if he does.”

Harry glared at him for a moment as he took Scout’s leash back and made sure all of the dogs were following them. He doesn’t even know what he would do with himself if Liam embarrassed him in front of Louis, maybe he’d just smack the brown eyed lad.

As soon as Harry caught Louis’ eyes through the crowd he straightened right up, smiling at him and picking up his pace just a bit to get to him faster. “Louis!” he called over the hoards of people.

“Harry, hey!” Louis waved excitedly, steering Lily’s stroller over to him. “You guys did so well, that was insane!”

Harry was actually a bit shocked to see the older lad looking at the dogs, kneeling down to their height and letting them all swarm him. But if anything his smile only grew as he saw the older lad letting each of the dogs lick him and was petting them happily.

“You did amazing of course too,” Louis laughed a bit bashfully as he stood back up, grinning at Harry before his eyes shifted to the puppy looking man behind him.

“Oh, right, Lou this is Liam. My best mate and second in command,” Harry said, clapping the brown eyed lad on the back. “And Li this is Louis and his mate Zayn.”

Liam offered Louis a small smile as he shook his hand. “Hey,” he said, earning a nervous smile from the blue eyed lad.

“Hey Captain,” Zayn said as he laughed to himself, shaking Harry’s hand before nodding to Liam.

“It’s good to actually meet you mate, H here hasn’t shut up about you. I swear patrol is like torture now cause I just listen to him go on and- Ow!!” Liam said, looking over to Harry wide eyed as he punched him right in the arm.

And Harry just glared back at him, gritting out a quiet “shut it” before he looked back to Louis and saw the older lad’s cheeks bright red. “Oh Li, this is Lily, Louis’ daughter,” he said through a soft smile, waving gently to the grinning baby in the stroller. “Hi sweetheart, how are you?”

At this point Harry was actually expecting the loud squeal from the 6 month old, Lily’s arms flying everywhere as she kicked her legs excitedly.

“She’s missed you since yesterday that's for sure,” Louis said quietly as he looked between the two, trying to bite back his growing smile.

Harry lit up at hearing that, his own grin widening before he looked back to Louis, his face even more red as Zayn was whispering something to him. “What’s that?”

“Oh, I was just asking Lou if it was really Lily who missed you or hi-”

“Okay! Harry we ready to go?” Louis asked, slapping a hand over Zayn’s mouth and successfully shutting him up.

“Yeah, of course,” Harry nodded happily at him. “Li can you handle the dogs for the day?” he asked, passing the older lad the keys to his [SUV patrol car](https://65.media.tumblr.com/bcd98920cd3e2143897e43b479b71a02/tumblr_o7psk2KS431tqp428o1_540.jpg).

Liam scoffed as he rolled his eyes and took the keys before taking Scout’s leash. “It was nice to meet you guys again, but duty calls. C’mon boys, let’s leave Haz to his date,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger lad.

All Harry could do was glare at Liam again, not even sure if this was a date. But all the brown eyed lad did was wave goodbye and start to walk away, only to be stopped as Ollie started howling and whining, noticing that Harry wasn’t going with them.

“Lou do you uhm, do you mind if Ollie comes along with us?” Harry asked sheepishly, hating to leave him.

“Of course he can come,” Louis smiled at him, himself calling Oliver’s name and whistling him for him to come back to them.

Harry raised his eyebrows at that, his smile so wide he could feel his dimples popping out as Ollie ran to them.

“Alright mate, this is where I leave you,” Louis said as he pat Zayn on the back. “Go get drunk or find a girl, I dunno, but go do something.”

Zayn rolled his eyes as he heard Louis but nodded at him anyway. “Have fun you two,” he teased.

Harry only felt his face heating up more as he heard Zayn, glancing over to Louis quickly and seeing him trying to hide his own blush. “Alright well uhm, let’s get going,” he said sheepishly, starting to head in the direction of the festival.

Louis nodded happily back at him, asking Harry if he would like to push Lily’s stroller and the younger lad nearly squealed and knocked Louis out of the way so he could take the stroller’s handle.

“Well if you’re gonna act like that I might as well steal Ollie from you,” Louis joked, resting his hand in the crook of Harry’s elbow so he wouldn’t lose him in the crowd.

“Oh please, Ollie will never leave me, right big boy?” Harry smiled at him, getting a loud bark from the dog a second later.

“Whatever,” Louis muttered, trying to bite back a smile as he squeezed the younger lad’s arm, making Harry laugh. “So are you on duty? I mean, I know you had to wear the uniform for the parade but you have your gun and everything, I was just wondering.”

“Yeah, I am unfortunately,” Harry breathed out. “All cops are required to be on duty when we have festivals like this but because I’m Captain of my own unit I don’t have to patrol. Just if I see something I stop it.”

Louis hummed at that, allowing his smile to slip as they essentially had the day together. “Perks of being with a man in charge.”

Harry felt his face immediately heat up as he heard Louis laughing, his eyes going wide when he glanced down to the older lad. But then Louis looked right back at him, thinking about what he just said before stammering to himself.

“Well I mean not “with” but ya know, like hanging out with a-and-, and…”

Harry didn’t even know what to say as he heard Louis trying to find words to explain himself. If anything he found the blue eyed lad being all nervous and stuttering to himself to be completely adorable. Already his heart was racing just at having Louis’ arm tucked into his elbow as they walked to the festival in the park, but having him flustered as well was a bit of an added bonus.

But as they walked Harry kept his eyes on Lily, smiling and making faces at her, thinking if Niall and Gemma decide to take Christian to the festival later today maybe he’ll introduce them. Of course the baby was giggling and smiling in her stroller, even squealing the few times she saw Ollie peak his head in to check on her.

Even when they got to the festival where all the rides and food was Louis’ hand was still on him, sticking close and absolutely refusing to create any room between them despite it being boiling outside. But Harry wasn’t going to complain, not in the slightest as he leaned into Louis’ touch and pushed Lily’s stroller along the pavement.

He knew Lily couldn’t go on that many rides since she was just a baby, but that didn’t mean he and Louis couldn’t play games. They went on the rides that Lily could go on like the kiddie boat ride and the merry go round, and Harry refused to give her up the entire time.

He put the safety on his gun and made sure Lily couldn’t reach anything on his belt because he just really, really wanted to hold her. And the entire time they were on the rides the little baby on Harry’s lap was squealing as the rides went round and round, Louis taking pictures of the two and unable to wipe the smile off his face.

“What do you think love? You having fun?” Harry smiled at the 6 month old in his lap as they sat on the bench on the merry go round, Lily clapping and bouncing on him.

“Look at Oliver,” Louis laughed, waving to the dog that was waiting for them and watching from the fence.

“He’s sad he can’t come on,” Harry fake pouted, only for a chuckle to escape him a second later as he kissed Lily’s head. “I’m sure with me being the man in charge I could get him on the rides,” he teased, sending a small smirk to the older lad.

Louis swallowed thickly, biting his lip and ducking his head as he said a nervous “I guess.”

Harry just looked at Louis for a moment as he balanced Lily on his lap, unable to get over just how cute he looked like this, all embarrassed and nervous. Even when they got off the ride he was still a bit pink in the cheeks and Harry knew it wasn’t just from the heat.

They had ridden all the rides they could with Lily, the already happy baby even happier as she stayed in Harry’s arms and walked around. Louis was pushing the empty stroller, claiming he was going to fill it with all of the stuffed animals Harry was going to win him as Ollie walked alongside them. And of course the green eyed lad just rolled his eyes as he shifted Lily on his chest, secretly accepting the challenge.

So now Harry basically forced Louis to go around to every game, playing them all with one arm as Lily was in his other. The two played each other, and it might have been a bit embarrassing as things got a bit competitive between the two, but they didn’t care if people were watching. Ollie may have been looking at them a bit funny and Lily jumped every time Harry or Louis yelled excitedly if they won a game but that was right before she giggled at how silly they were acting.

All day Harry had to keep a careful ear on his radio though, in case a big call came in, but luckily nothing huge happened. As they were walking around the festival he kept his eyes peeled, only one thing catching his attention and actually making him pass Lily to Louis as he saw the scene.

“Hey! Break it up, come on!!” Harry screamed, running up to the two guys fighting.

He pulled them apart, another cop running up as well and holding one of the men back.

“You’re at a family event, get it together!” Harry yelled, smelling the alcohol on both their breaths before he looked over to the other officer. “James give them a breathalyzer and if they don’t pass charge them with public intoxication,” he said seriously, getting a nod from the sergeant before he dragged the two guys off.

Harry shook his head, hating when people acted like this in public, especially when kids were here. And he couldn’t even tell Louis how sorry he was as he walked back over to him, the older lad just smiling at him and saying it was his job.

Harry wasn’t going to let this ruin their night, especially when Lily was whining and reaching for him and Louis was close to skipping over to the fried dough stand. So he treated the older lad to the dessert, him getting the powdered sugar all over his face and offering a piece to Harry.

He raised his eyebrows at the older lad for a second, Louis just nodding and saying a muffled “open up” as his own mouth was full. And all Harry could do was just barely nod, swallowing thickly, shifting Lily in his arms and opening his mouth, the older lad feeding him a piece of the fried dough a second later.

“Good right?” Louis laughed, licking his fingers and ripping off another piece of it.

Harry hummed, a nervous smile coming over him as he nodded. He really couldn’t have asked for a better night, but of course it could get better because it was close to firework time. So they all walked to the grass, wanting to find a good spot and Harry was pleasantly surprised to find Liam already there with the dogs and a blanket set up for all of them. And of course as soon as Ollie saw the other dogs he ran right to them, squeezing himself in the middle of the little pile they had formed on the grass.

“Have a good day boys?” Liam asked as they got situated on the blanket, smiling at the baby in Harry’s lap.

“Great day!”

Harry smiled over at Louis, the older lad looking like he was glowing. “It was really fantastic. Yours?”

“Busy,” Liam breathed out, clearly beat from the day he had. “There were like 10 kids who got lost, drunk people everywhere, a scare with-”

“Mate, mate,” Harry stopped him, shaking his head and giving him a silent look.

Liam looked at him confused for a second before he slowly nodded, understanding that the younger lad didn’t want him to go into detail with Louis there. So instead he asked the pair what they got up to, how Ollie and Lily behaved all day and if Harry was the one to win all of the ridiculous stuffed animals that overflowed the stroller.

“Well hello best mate, Captain, and other cop,” Zayn said as he came up to the three on the blankets and plopped himself down next to Louis.

“They have names,” Louis muttered, rolling his eyes at the younger lad.

“Alright, fine. Hello Louis, Captain, and Liam,” Zayn teased.

“Hi Zayn,” Harry laughed, actually liking it a bit that he called him Captain.

He really didn’t care, more focused on Lily in his arms who was mesmerized by his radio. Harry knew Louis was eyeing Zayn though, warning his mate to watch it before he felt the older lad scootching closer to him.

They all sat there, waiting for it to get dark and the fireworks to start, Zayn and Liam making conversation as Louis took pictures of Lily, Harry, and the dogs. The younger lad had Ollie as a pillow, letting the 6 month old lay on his chest as he laid on the dog and she gurgled to herself and kicked her legs.

He really couldn’t get over just how cute she was and so happy and playful all the time, those definitely being traits she got from her father. But when the first firework went off Harry’s eyes immediately went to the sky, the dogs looking up as well, but Lily wasn’t as amused as the rest of them.

She began to whine and that whine turned into a cry the more she heard the loud noises that went off above her. And just when Louis was about to take her Scout came over, snuggling close to the baby as Harry bounced her on his chest and kissed her head.

“It’s okay love, you’re alright,” he said quietly, rubbing her back as Scout gently nudged Lily with her head to calm her down.

The baby did eventually stop her cries, looking to Scout and reaching for the puppy before not so gently pulling the dog into her chest and hugging her. Scout didn’t mind of course, she just kissed the 6 month old all over her face and making Lily giggle.

And Harry just smiled at the two, this being maybe the cutest thing he’s ever seen besides Louis. But then he looked up to the blue eyed lad, Louis looking at him like he’s never been looked at before, and Harry didn’t think he’d mind getting this look for the rest of his life.

*~*

“You seriously haven’t kissed him yet?”

Harry bit his lip as he looked at the Irish lad through his eyelashes, shrugging slightly only to hear a loud groan from his best mate. “I just… I like him a lot and I don’t want to mess this up and he makes me so nervous I don’t know what to do.”

“You kiss him you idiot, that’s what you do,” Niall scoffed. “Seriously H you had the perfect day with him at the festival, you should’ve taken him right to bed.”

Harry threw his head against the table, knowing very well he should’ve kissed Louis already, he had so many opportunities at the festival. But this was the exact reason he asked Niall to dinner, the older lad always gave him a confidence boost.

“You need to ask him on a date. Like a proper date, just the two of you, no babies, no dogs,” Niall said seriously, knowing that would be a bit hard since Harry was in love with Lily and his dogs were his shadow. “Go to dinner with candles or take a walk on the beach near your house, just like grow a pair mate.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry breathed out as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll plan something, promise.”

“Fucking finally.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard Niall laughing, but even he couldn’t help but let a small chuckle slip, this seriously was getting ridiculous at this point. But then he noticed a bandage wrapped around the older lad’s hand, reaching for it across the table and looking at it.

“You get this at a construction site or when you were at the firehouse?” he asked, getting a closer look at it.

“Neither,” Niall said, shifting his hand in Harry’s so he could see it better. “Christian got a hold of my toolbelt and managed to shoot my staple gun at me.”

“Mate!!” Harry said wide eyed. “That’s why I keep all mine and the dogs’ police stuff locked up in my room, that’s not okay!”

Niall was about to defend himself but before he could say anything their waiter came up.

“Good evening gentlemen, my name is Louis and I’ll be your server tonight. Is there anything I can get you to drink to start off with?”

Harry’s head shot up, his eyes immediately landing on the blue eyed lad, his attention focused on his order booklet before their eyes met. “Louis, hey.”

Louis opened his mouth, his eyes wide in shock before he glanced down at the pair’s tangled hands on the table. But it was also that second Harry saw where he was looking and pulled his hand away from the older lad’s.

“Uhm hi…” Louis said quietly as he bit his lip.

“Louis huh?” Niall asked, a small smirk coming to him as he looked between the two before he felt a strong foot kick him in the shin.

“This is so crazy, it’s so good to see you,” Harry said, offering the older lad a soft smile. “I was just telling Niall here about the festival the other day and how much fun it was.”

Niall had to put a hand over his mouth as he heard his brother in law, trying not to laugh at seeing him clearly fawning over this guy. But then he saw Louis’ face drop slightly and turn bright red before looking to him a bit embarrassed.

“Oh, he so thought you were on a date with me, look at him!” Niall said through a booming laugh. “Good on ya mate, you got him jealous cause we were holding hands!”

“Niall!!” Harry hissed, Louis’ face getting that much more red.

Niall couldn’t help himself though as he clutched his stomach and shook his head, unable to stop his laughter. And Harry just glared at him, muttering a quiet apology to Louis and telling the older lad to ignore him.

“This is my brother in law and for some reason best mate Niall and I’m so sorry about him,” Harry said, a bit embarrassed himself. “But how busy are you right now? I mean are you able to join us?”

“I’m kinda working, yeah,” Louis chuckled sheepishly, gesturing to the horrid button up and tie he had to wear.

“Well when do you get off?” Harry asked, knowing the restaurant closed in about an hour.

“I’m off when we close, hopefully it’ll stay pretty quiet like this.”

“Would you be up for maybe doing something when you’re off? I mean I get it if you’re tired and everything but-”

“Yeah, definitely,” Louis nodded at him happily.

Niall had to bite back a snicker as he saw the two acting like teenagers who had no clue what to do with each other. He was more surprised they had actually made plans for Harry to follow Louis back to his flat for movies after the blue eyed lad’s shift, not believing they were able to talk and not just stare at one another. By the time they had made plans though Louis had taken down their drink and food orders, needing to actually do his job.

And Niall all night couldn’t keep his eyes off Louis, saying how he understood why Harry was so in love with him when he had an ass like that. And of course the green eyed lad would whisper yell at him, not wanting Louis to hear his brother in law’s vulgar language and thoughts. At least while Louis wasn’t near them the Irish lad made sure to give Harry advice, telling him tonight had to be the night, he couldn’t chicken out, he had to kiss him. So by the time dinner was done Harry knew he could do this, there was nothing to be scared of. Louis liked him, he clearly liked Louis, there was no reason he couldn’t do this.

“Haz you better text me later with updates,” Niall said seriously once they were done with dinner. “Get some ass, alright mate?”

Harry rolled his eyes but accepted the high five the older lad was offering him before he said a final goodbye to him and waited for Louis to come back out so they could leave.

“Hey, you ready?” Louis asked happily as he walked back up to the table, his tie off and the top buttons of his shirt undone.

“Yeah, you don’t have to clean or anything? If I have to I’ll wait of course.”

“Nah I wanna get out of here before they make me clean,” Louis laughed, leading the younger lad out of the restaurant. “You drive your police car everywhere?” he asked with furrowed eyebrows, Harry not in uniform but his large SUV cruiser was parked near his truck.

“Yeah, it’s essentially my car,” Harry laughed a bit embarrassed.

Louis hummed, almost surprised Harry didn’t have one of the dogs with him, but instead of teasing him he hopped in his truck and led the green eyed lad in the direction of his flat. He only lived about 5 minutes away from the restaurant so the ride was quick and as soon as they pulled up to the building Harry parked his car and hopped out.

The pair made their way up to the flat, Harry nearly bouncing in his shoes as tonight had to be the night, he had to kiss him. But instead of focusing solely on that he followed Louis down the hall and to his flat, as soon as the older lad pushed the door open he apologized for the mess that was bound to be there.

“Hey Lou,” Zayn mumbled from the couch, not even taking his eyes off the tv.

“Hey mate, how was she tonight?” Louis asked as he kicked his shoes off and Harry closed the door behind him.

“Perfect as always,” he said, finally looking over at his best mate and growing a wide smile as he saw Harry. “Well, well, hello there Captain.”

Harry said a quiet “hi” feeling his cheeks heat up at the way Zayn was looking between him and Louis.

“So yeah, thanks for everything Zayn I’ll see you tomorrow, bye,” Louis said, kicking the younger lad out.

“Bye boys, be safe!” Zayn called out before Louis slammed the door in his face.

Harry could tell Louis almost wanted to scream as he heard Zayn but instead the older lad just ran a frustrated hand over his face.

“Sorry about him…” Louis said quietly, trying not to blush furiously. “But uhm, I’m just gonna go change, you can [have a look around](http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-to-rent/property-59552762.html) of course.”

Harry nodded and offered him a small smile, already from what he’s seen of the flat he liked it a lot. And he watched as Louis grinned back at him before heading into the hallway and Harry presumed to his room. So he took this chance to walk around the flat, well the living room and kitchen really because he didn’t want to be a creep and peek in on Lily while she was sleeping.

Just as Harry was finished being jealous of Louis’ kitchen he went back into the living room, about to take a seat before he heard a meow and making him freeze. His eyes locked on the orange cat that was sitting in the middle of the couch, it’s green eyes boring into his soul.

Harry didn’t know what to do with himself, he was completely still, not wanting to make any sudden movements and have the animal attack him. But that was just before the cat hopped off the couch and tried to come near him, making Harry squeal quietly before running to the closest corner and prayed the thing didn’t come any closer.

“Louis!” Harry whispered yelled, not wanting to wake Lily. “Louis!!” he said a bit louder, his eyes locked on the cat that came closer and closer to him as it meowed. “No, no, no stop right there, stop it!” Harry tried to shoo it away, retreating closer and closer into the corner. “Louis!!!”

“Harry what-... You’ve got to be kidding me?!” Louis threw his head back as he laughed. “Cooper c’mon, back off,” he said, the cat immediately walking away from Harry and heading down the hall. “It’s okay, you’re safe.”

“Louis that thing just tried to eat me,” Harry said seriously as he heard the older lad teasing him. “He was on the couch, saw me and just attacked, I swear.”

“Cooper doesn’t attack, he cuddles,” Louis rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine. “Sit down and try to relax you nut.”

Harry kept his eyes on the hallway for a minute, making sure the cat wouldn’t come back before he made himself comfortable on the couch. And when Louis came over with wine he couldn’t help himself as he took a rather large gulp from his glass, desperately needing to relax.

Louis was just watching him amused, sipping at his own wine and shaking his head as he saw the younger lad.

“Shut up,” Harry said through a quiet chuckle. “If you’re gonna be mean to me I might as well steal your wine and just leave, I don’t need this,” he joked.

And all Louis did was pout, jutting out his bottom lip and whining at the younger lad. “Fine I’ll be nice I suppose. I’ll even let you pick out the movie,” he said, passing Harry the remote

Harry took that as a small victory, taking the remote from him and feeling Louis press himself into his side, Harry not even nervous about wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him in impossibly closer.

So far it was a great start. They had wine, a good movie playing, and Louis was resting his head on his shoulder and laid his arm across the younger lad’s lap. Harry knew by the end of the night he could do this, he was finally going to kiss him. But for right now they were talking about everything and anything, not even paying attention to what was playing on the screen as they sipped at their wine and Louis laughed into Harry’s neck.

The younger lad was just grateful every time that devil of a cat came in Louis shooed him away before resting his head back on his shoulder. And Harry swears he could get used to this. Knowing Lily was sleeping in the other room, Louis cuddled into his side and feeling him breathing against his neck softly, maybe Ollie or one of the other dogs at his feet would make this all perfect.

And of course it was over too soon, Harry seeing the time after the movie ended and knowing he had to be up in about 6 hours and also had to take the dogs out since he hasn’t been home all night.

“Please don’t tell me you have to go,” Louis mumbled into his shoulder, squeezing the younger lad gently and feeling him laugh into his hair.

“Trust me, I really don’t want to but the 4 kids at home need some attention and I have work in a few hours,” Harry said softly as he gently ran his hand up and down Louis’ back.

“They’re not kids, they’re police attacking dogs,” Louis laughed, raising his eyebrows at him.

“But admit it, you love them.”

“...Fine,” Louis huffed dramatically. “But I guess I’ll let you go,” he said quietly, unwrapping himself from Harry’s arms, pushing himself off the couch and offering the younger lad a hand up.

Harry couldn’t help the smile that came to him as he took Louis’ hand, knowing this was his chance, he had to go for it. So when the older lad walked him to the door he let out a deep breath, ready to wrap his arms around Louis’ waist and pull him into his chest. But before he could even finish the thought Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, tugging him down and feeling Louis’ lips press against his own.

It took Harry a second to realize what was actually happening, but when he did he rested his hands on the older lad’s hips, making sure there was absolutely no room between them and gently moving his lips with Louis’. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, that the blue eyed lad was in his arms, that he was kissing him and it just felt so right, felt like… Well, it felt like he was home.

“If you left again without kissing me I would’ve hit you, so I just kinda took it upon myself,” Louis laughed sheepishly as he rested his head against the younger lad’s and saw him blushing furiously.

“Yeah well, you read my mind,” Harry whispered through a soft smile, bringing up one of his hands, cupping Louis’ cheek and capturing his lips with his own, thinking he’d never get used to this. “What’re you doing this Friday?”

“Going on a date with you?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows and small smirk.

“Well that’s a bit forward now, I was just gonna ask if you could dog sit so I could take out this really fit single dad I’ve had my eye on for a while now,” Harry joked, immediately seeing the older lad rolling his eyes before he pecked his lips again.

“You’re stupid,” Louis laughed as he shook his head.

Harry shrugged, squeezing Louis’ sides gently before pulling him even closer into his chest. “But really, would you uhm, would you be free to maybe go out with me?”

“Of course,” Louis said, biting back his growing smile.

“Great,” Harry grinned back at him, leaning down one final time to connect their lips gently, slowly and just barely pulling away from him as he ran his thumb over his cheek. “I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Okay,” Louis barely whispered, resisting the urge to kiss him again. “Tell the dogs I say hi.”

“And give Lil a thousand kisses for me,” Harry said, reluctantly pulling away from the older lad and opening the door, knowing if he didn’t leave now he never would.

Louis nodded back at him and Harry said one final, quiet goodnight before actually leaving the flat and thinking he finally had a date with Louis.

“I have to tell the dogs!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a longer chapter, but finally, they kissed !! Predictions for the date ? Leave comments, share opinions, give kudos if you haven't, thanks !! Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked down at his outfit, making sure it was in order and his hair was out of his eyes before bringing up his fist and gently knocking on the door.

To say he was nervous would be more than an understatement. The entire ride over he was basically shaking and muttering to himself, trying to calm down so he wouldn’t sweat through his shirt and go over tonight so he wouldn’t mess anything up.

But when the door swung open and Harry saw the blue eyed lad there smiling his nerves disappeared. This was Louis after all, and no matter what happens tonight it will be more than amazing.

“Hey come in, I’m just finishing getting ready.”

Harry smiled back at him and felt his face heating up as Louis pulled him into the flat and kissed his cheek quickly. “Yeah take your time, we’re in no rush,” he said, giving the older lad’s hand a small squeeze before he watched him scurry down the hallway.

“Hey Captain.”

Harry looked over to Zayn as he got off the couch with Lily in his arms, the little baby smiling and squealing as she saw him. “Hey Zayn,” he said through a small smile, his eyes locked on Lily as she reached for him. “Do uhm, do you mind if I-”

“Go for it mate,” Zayn laughed, passing Lily to the curly haired lad.

Harry’s smile only grew as he adjusted the 6 month old in his arms, making faces at her and kissing her head just to see her light up. “Hi love, I’ve missed you,” he said softly, feeling Lily try to squish his face between her hands.

“So you have big plans for tonight?” Zayn asked as he watched the pair.

“I guess,” Harry shrugged nervously. “I just hope he likes everything, sometimes I can go overboard,” he said through a small laugh.

Zayn just hummed quietly, keeping his eyes on Harry for a second before glancing back at the hallway and taking a step closer to the younger lad. “Listen uhm… I don’t wanna like scare you off, or threaten you or anything like that but I just want to make sure you understand what you’re getting into here.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he adjusted Lily on his chest, the baby squirming all over the place and trying to play with his hair. “What do you mean?”

“C’mon Captain,” Zayn said quietly, his gaze shifting to Lily. “Lou has a kid, and it’s just… He’s been hurt too many times. He’s not looking for someone to date for a couple months, he’s looking for someone to spend the rest of his life with, someone who can be a father to his daughter.”

“Trust me, I know,” Harry said, looking down to the 6 month old and smiling at her. “I want to keep these two around for as long as I can,” he said pressing a gentle kiss to Lily’s head and feeling her cuddle into his chest.

“Sorry about that, you ready to go?”

“Done trying on every outfit you own mate?” Zayn teased, earning a glare and eyeroll from the older lad.

Harry bit his lip to hold in a laugh, but if he was being honest he tried on maybe 10 different outfits himself. Louis  could’ve put on sweatpants and a stained tee and Harry would still be looking at him the same way.

“C’mere love,” Louis said, taking Lily from the green eyed lad and kissing her all over her face. “Daddy has to go but he’s gonna miss you a whole lot. I love you babygirl,” he said, squeezing her into his chest and giving her one more kiss before handing her off to Zayn.

“Bye sweetheart,” Harry smiled over at Lily as he began to follow Louis of out the flat.

“Bye boys! Be safe!!”

Louis actually groaned as heard his mate, closing the door behind him and blushing furiously as Harry wiggled his eyebrows at him. “I hate both of you,” he muttered, ducking his head so the younger lad couldn’t see his growing smile.

“Oh, really?” Harry laughed as they stepped into the lift, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him into his chest.

“Yeah, really,” Louis tried to say seriously.

“I’m sure,” Harry hummed, his smile only growing as he looked down into the older lad’s eyes, dipping his head and kissing him gently. “I’m pretty sure if you hated me you wouldn't be kissing me,” he teased, seeing Louis roll his eyes before he felt him brushing his fingers through the back of his curls and pulling him back down so their lips could meet.

It wasn’t until the lift doors opened did the two release each other, Harry making sure to peck his lips one last time before taking Louis’ hand and leading him outside.

“Where’s your cruiser?” Louis asked confused.

“In my garage,” Harry laughed, walking over to where he parked and gesturing to his and Louis’ ride for the night.

“This… This is yours?” Louis asked wide eyed as he saw the motorcycle.

“Yeah, if you haven’t noticed I like to live on the edge,” Harry said jokingly as he picked up his helmet and offered one to Louis. “Are you okay with riding it? I mean I didn’t even ask, it’s just when I don’t drive my cruiser I drive this so I wasn’t even thinking, I-”

“H relax, it’s more than fine,” Louis said, actually excited as he took the helmet from Harry and strapped it on.

Harry smiled back at him as he climbed on his bike, watching as Louis carefully got on behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle. And once he saw that the older lad was settled he revved the bike to life, pushed up the kickstand and headed for the road.

It was immediate Harry felt Louis’ arms wrap tighter around him, the older lad smiling against his shoulder as they raced down the road and all he could was glance behind him and grin back at him. He checked on Louis a couple times of course, screaming over the engine if he was okay and getting an excited nod back from him.

They made it out of the city fast enough, swerving between cars and Harry waving to cops that they passed, all of them recognizing his bike. And it was clear Louis had absolutely no idea where they were going, but that was the fun of it. The older lad looked around amazed as Harry drove through back roads that went through the forest, and for the green eyed lad that’s what he loved most about being on his bike. He loved how the air felt against his skin, how he could smell the trees and how beautiful the nature around him was. And it was clear Louis was loving it too as he looked around, and to Harry that meant things were already going great.

When they got to where Harry had everything set up though he slowed down, parked the bike and made sure Louis got off okay before he got off himself.

“Where are we?” Louis asked through a small smile, seeing nothing but water and sand for miles.

“I told you I lived in a beach town, didn’t I?” Harry asked, grinning back at the older lad before taking his hand and began leading him down to the beach.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you meant like this,” Louis said as he looked towards the water crashing onto the sand.

Harry hummed, giving the older lad’s hand a gentle squeeze as they walked. “From where I parked my bike to about a mile down is my house, and I own it all.”

“You what?!”

Harry almost let out a barking laugh as he saw how shocked Louis was, but all he could do was shrug. “I told you my house was a mess when I bought it, it wasn’t even a proper house just a shitty foundation so what I was really paying for was all of this,” he said, gesturing towards the beach. “And happy I did so because the dogs love it and I get to go fishing and boating whenever I want or take walks like this. It’s just really nice after a busy day in the city.”

“I bet,” Louis said softly, just on the beach for minutes and already he was more than relaxed. “So are we just walking to your house then?”

“No but close to it… I uhm, well it’s right on my pier I set up a uhm, well it’s uh… You’ll see when we get there,” Harry laughed nervously, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Louis was still a bit shocked that Harry had his own beach, let alone a pier to go along with it. “This is amazing…”

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry smiled down at him, seeing the older lad trying to hide his face as he blushed. “And we haven’t even gotten there yet.”

He couldn’t even say how big of a relief it was that Louis was actually smiling and seemed to genuinely like what they were doing. Granted they were just walking down the beach and talking about nonsense, but with their hands tangled between them and the way Louis would rest his head against his shoulder and muffle his laugh into his hand made it all that much more special to Harry.

When the younger lad saw they were close though he got in front of Louis, wanting this to be a real surprise. “I’m gonna cover your eyes alright, no peeking,” he said seriously.

Louis let out a fake huff, but smiled and nodded anyway as Harry got behind him and covered his eyes. “If you make me trip I’m pushing you in the water.”

Harry had to bite back a nervous laugh, there being a very real possibility that he would trip in the sand, so now he had to be extra careful. “You’re not peeking are you?” he asked as they got closer and closer to his surprise.

“Don’t really know how I could with your monster hands covering my eyes,” Louis teased.

“Don’t be mean,” Harry said in fake hurt making the older lad laugh. “Alright, there’s three steps up and then we’re there.”

Louis slowly picked up one foot after the other, trying to feel for the steps and not fall.

Harry let out a nervous breath once they were on the pier, quickly scanning over everything and making sure it was perfect before slowly taking his hands away from Louis’ eyes. And he watched the older lad’s face carefully, Louis just standing absolutely still, his mouth opening and closing and looking completely stuck.

The pier was lit up with strung lights above them, looking like stars in the sky. Harry had set up a table for them with candles and made dinner that was sitting in sealed containers with wine as well. And the way the water sounded against the beach made it all perfect, but still, Louis didn’t say anything.

“I did too much, didn’t I? Shit, you know, when I was setting it up the dogs were looking at me like-”

He was almost immediately cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his, Louis’ fingers in his hair and arm around his neck. It only took Harry a second to wrap his arms around the older lad’s waist, pulling him into his chest and smiling against Louis’ lips as he kissed him.

“It’s perfect and amazing,” Louis just barely said as he slowly pulled away from the younger lad. “I just… I can’t believe you did this.”

Harry shrugged sheepishly, actually beyond relieved that Louis didn’t think he went overboard. And he wished he could just tell the older lad that he would do anything for him, that this was nothing compared to if he wanted to do something big.

“Here, you can sit,” Harry said, pulling a chair out for Louis and smiling at him as he saw the older lad get comfortable. “And I have beer and wine, I wasn’t sure what you would want. I have water too cause maybe you weren’t in the mood for drinking, but-”

“H, babe,” Louis laughed, seeing Harry was clearly nervous. “Relax, yeah? It’s just me here, it’s okay.”

“But it’s the fact that it’s you,” Harry groaned as he took his own seat across from Louis. “You make me terrified, hence why it took me forever to kiss you.”

“Well technically I kissed you, so…” Louis said teasingly, seeing the younger lad blush and bite his lip as he began serving the both of them food. “But why do I make you nervous? I mean is it something I do, or-”

“No, no,” Harry said quickly as he saw that Louis thought he was doing something maybe he didn’t like. “You’re just… You’re not like anyone else I know.”

Louis tried to hide his growing smile behind his wine glass as he heard the younger lad, but even then he knew Harry could see it. And all night it was like that, the two of them trying and failing at hiding their fond smiles or muffling loud laughs into their hands. They were almost sure dinner would go cold from them talking so much and not actually eating, but neither of them really cared.

When the pair were actually done with dinner and a bottle of wine between them was finished Harry blew out the candles and got up from his seat, making Louis look at him confused before the younger lad offered him his hand. So then he got up too of course, lacing his fingers with Harry’s and following the green eyed lad as he began walking in the sand.

There was comfortable silence for a moment as they just walked with their hands tangled between them. Harry burying his toes in the sand and Louis looking out towards the water and breathing in the clean air.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry asked quietly, chancing a quick look over to the older lad.

“Of course.”

“What’s one thing you want to tell me but haven’t yet?” he asked, feeling like he and Louis have talked about virtually everything but thinking maybe there was something he was holding back.

Louis bit his lip as he looked down to his feet, there being only one thing that came to mind. “Uhm… I don’t want it to sound bad or anything, and I don’t want you to get upset,” he barely said, feeling Harry’s eyes locked on him. “But, it’s just… Your job kind of terrifies me.”

Harry wasn’t expecting that at all, his mouth opening and closing as he looked at Louis confused. “Why?”

“I just don’t like the thought of you chasing after people who have guns or responding to bomb calls and things like that,” Louis shrugged, still refusing to pick his head up. “It’s scary to think that every time you put on your uniform it might be the last time, and…” he shook his head, not even able to finish because just the thought was too much for him.

Harry pulled on Louis’ hand, making him stop where he was and reaching for the older lad’s hips so he would face him. And as soon as he did that Louis focused his gaze back on the ground, refusing to pick his head up until Harry cupped his cheek and had him look at him.

“You trust me?” he barely whispered, seeing the older lad nod. “I’m not going anywhere Lou, it’s alright. I’m good at what I do and I make sure to be safe, you don’t have to worry.”

Louis just looked at him for a second, Harry saying that he’s safe and he doesn’t have to worry, but no matter what he’ll worry, no matter what whenever the younger lad has his uniform on Louis will overthink and his thoughts will consume him.

“Louis,” Harry said quietly, seeing just how scared the older lad was at just the thought of him getting hurt or worse while on duty. “Are you okay with me being a cop?” he asked a bit nervously, knowing if Louis said no then there was no way this could work.

“Of course I am H, it just makes me nervous,” Louis said quickly. “And it probably sounds ridiculous and I’m sorry it’s just been on my mind and-”

“If it’s something that bothers you and upsets you it’s not ridiculous,” Harry shook his head. “But I just want you to know that I’m going to be okay, alright? I don’t want you to waste your time and energy worrying over something that probably won’t happen.”

He was actually relieved when he saw Louis nodding at him, and even though his smile didn’t reach his eyes like it normally does that was enough for Harry. He knew the older lad’s worries wouldn’t be washed away, it took his mum and sister nearly 2 years before they stopped fussing over him and work. But Harry left it at that, tugging at the older lad’s hand so they could continue with their walk. And it was quiet for a little bit, the two just stealing glances at each other and offering one another small smiles until Harry led them to his second surprise.

Again Louis was speechless, but the smile that came over him made Harry’s night. This was much simpler, just a blanket on the beach and pit set up for Harry to make a fire. And when Louis saw it he nearly dragged the younger lad to lay down with him, making the two of them tumble onto the blanket and Harry laugh into the blue eyed lad’s neck.

“And you call me the clumsy one,” Harry hummed as he hovered over Louis, brushing his fingers through the older lad’s feathery hair.

“It’s not being clumsy if I did it on purpose,” Louis said in a matter of fact tone.

“I’m sure,” Harry said, doing everything in his power so he wouldn’t just lean down and kiss Louis right here.

But then he thought that he was on a date with Louis, he could kiss him all he wants, so that’s exactly what Harry did. He dipped his head as he hovered over the older lad and pressed his lips to Louis’, a small smile immediately coming to him as he kissed him back. And Harry didn’t think he’d ever get used to this. Having Louis’ lips on his, feeling the blue eyed lad’s hands traveling through his curls or down his back. How Louis would kiss him like they had forever, and who knows, maybe they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so late with this update, I had a crazy couple of days !! Guess who enlisted in the military (Hint, it's me !). But thoughts on their date and Louis' concerns with Harry's job ?? Leave comments, share opinions, thanks !! Xx


	7. Chapter 7

Harry let out a deep breath before he took a swig of his beer, Ollie resting against his legs as they were stretched out in the sand and Scout cuddled into his side.

“You guys this is what bliss feels like,” he said, his gaze focused on the water and AJ and Teddy chasing each other on the beach. “You know what would make this perfect? If Louis and Lil were here. Could you imagine? Lily in her little bathing suit and Louis shirtless… Yeah, that would be perfect.”

“Mate,” Liam chuckled, seeing the younger lad go off into dreamland as he talked to the dogs. “Please remember we’re here with you.”

Harry looked over to see Niall and Liam snickering as they sipped at their own beers “It’s not my fault you two decided to come over during my time with the dogs,” he huffed, petting Scout and feeling the puppy try to lay on his lap. “I know sweetheart, they interrupted our time but it’s okay,” he kissed her head.

“Well you’ve been spending all your time with Louis mate, we miss you,” Niall said, his brother in law being MIA for nearly two weeks now because he’s been spending all his time with the blue eyed lad.

Harry shrugged, that being just a bit true. Almost every day after Harry gets home from work Louis comes over with Lily for dinner or they’ll meet up in the park or walk along the beach with the dogs and Lily.

“Yeah H, we have to go out for a boys night or something, minus the dogs,” Liam laughed as he watched Ollie get up to play with AJ and Teddy.

Harry heard Niall hum his agreement just as he felt his phone ringing in his pocket, and as soon as he saw that it was Louis calling he didn’t waste another second before answering it. And of course as he excitedly said “Hey Lou!” into the phone he could hear Liam and Niall laughing at him, but he didn’t care, he was more focused on how the older lad was freaking out on the other line.

“Lou! Louis! Hang on a second, what’s happening?” he asked, the older lad talking a mile a minute.

And Louis explained, still freaking out into the phone as he told Harry that he had no one to watch Lily but he had to go to work, apologizing every five seconds but still asking if Harry could take her for the night.

“Yeah, yeah, bring her over babe, it’s fine. Relax alright?” Harry laughed quietly into the phone, more than happy to be able to spend some one on one time with Lily. “I’m just sitting on the beach with Niall, Liam and the dogs so just text me when you get here, I’ll meet you at the house.”

“You’re a lifesaver H! Just holy shit thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Louis said more than relieved into the phone.

“Of course,” Harry smiled softly into the phone. “See you two in a little bit.”

As soon as he got off the phone Harry looked over to Niall and Liam to explain what was happening, but he already saw the two watching him.

“We’re getting kicked out, aren’t we?” Liam huffed.

“Not yet, we can have a few more beers before Lou shows up,” Harry shrugged as he laughed to himself. “He has work and no one to watch Lil so he’s bringing her over for the night.”

The two raised their eyebrows at that, looking at each other before focusing back on Harry. “Mate can you handle that?”

“What’re you talking about? I watch Christian all the time.”

“Yeah but this is like the first time alone with the potential step kid, you can’t fuck up.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the Irish lad, knowing tonight would be nothing but perfect with the baby. And when he got Louis’ text 20 minutes later that he was there the green eyed lad basically skipped off to meet him with Liam, Niall and the dogs all trailing behind him.

“You are seriously so amazing,” Louis rushed out, standing on his toes and kissing Harry gently. “Thank you, you have no clue how much this means to me.”

“It’s no problem babe,” Harry laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around the older lad’s waist and pecking his lips. “Are you able to hang out for a bit or do you have to go right to work?”

“As much as I would love to stay I can’t,” Louis breathed out as Harry took Lily’s carrier and diaper bag from him.

Harry nodded, guessing Louis would’ve said that as he was already dressed in his slacks, button down and tie for work. “Alright well after you’re done with your shift come back here and we can… Ya know-”

“Harry don’t be inappropriate, you have a baby with you,” Niall said teasingly, making the pair’s cheeks turn bright red.

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“H, it’s okay,” Louis laughed as he shook his head and gently squeezed the younger lad’s arm. “I have to get going, but we’ll do something after I get done, alright?”

Harry smiled back and nodded at him, dipping his head and capturing his lips quickly before Louis said one more “thank you” and kneeling down to kiss Lily and say bye to her. He made sure to wave the older lad off, not turning back to his mates and the dogs until Louis pulled out of the driveway.

“What do you think love? You get to spend a little time with me, we’re gonna have so much fun,” he smiled into the carrier.

And Niall and Liam took that as their cue to leave Harry with Lily and the dogs, the two of them saying their own goodbyes and kissing the dogs before heading to their cars.

Harry whistled for the dogs, all of them rushing inside except for little Scout who looked in the carrier excitedly. He knew the puppy had missed Lily, the two of them getting closer and closer every time Louis comes over with the 7 month old. Luckily tonight they had all the time in the world together.

“C’mere sweetheart, oh there we go,” Harry said, getting Lily out of her carrier and kissing her cheek. “You look like you just got up love, did daddy wake you up from a nap?” he asked softly, the baby looking at him tiredly as she sucked on her binkie.

Harry bounced her gently against his chest, knowing she had to stay awake so she could sleep later tonight. He was sure if he sat on the floor with Lily Scout and the other dogs would keep her up, knowing the 7 month old loved to crawl around and all of the dogs loved gently playing her or getting pet by her.

And of course all of the dogs joined them on the floor, little Scout “crawling” around with Lily and making the baby squeal and laugh as the puppy followed after her. Ollie made sure all of her toys were within reach as AJ laid on the floor, letting Lily crawl on top of him and sit on him like a horse. And then there was Teddy, watching all of them like he normally does, being the silent observer that he is.

“Bababa! Bababababa!”

“What’re you doin love?” Harry chuckled, scooping Lily off of Teddy’s back as she bounced on him and gurgled to herself. “Be nice to Teddy bear sweetheart. I know you want to include him and play but he just likes to watch.”

At that Lily just squealed, kicking her little legs so Harry put her back on the floor, the 7 month old taking off and crawling all over the place with Scout following her. And Harry thought he could just follow Lily around for forever. She was just so cute and loved to look and touch absolutely everything. Not only that but he loved how adorable Scout and Lily were, the two of them basically attached at the hip at this point, them both being more than curious about the simplest things.

After almost a half hour of just crawling around though Harry had to pick Lily up, making the baby whine for a bit, but he had to feed to dogs. As soon as they were done eating though they all came right back upstairs, wanting to play some more. But Harry wanted some time with Lily himself, not wanting to share her with the dogs for a little bit.

So he laid on the couch, knowing none of the dogs would dare to jump on the furniture and lifted Lily above his head, making airplane noises or would bring her close so their noses were touching before lifting her up again. And the entire time the 7 month old was giggling and kicking her legs excitedly as Harry would kiss her cheek every time he brought her down or would make a funny face at her.

It was so easy to make babies happy, at least for Harry it was. Well unless Lily needed her diaper changed, or she was hungry, then she began crying and whining, but it was an easy enough fix. But after all the crying was done and Lily had calmed down Harry got the rocker he had in Christian's room and brought it out for Lily, placing the 7 month in it before turning it on and offering her a binkie.

“There we go love, we’re gonna relax for a little bit, alright,” he said, rubbing her tiny hand gently and kissing her head. “I was thinking we could make daddy some dinner for when he comes back, what do you think?”

And of course Lily just stared blankly at him, but Harry took it as a yes anyway. So he moved the rocker into the kitchen, the dogs staying in the living room to relax except for Scout who followed right after him and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Ollie came in soon to lay at his feet. And Harry thought he could definitely get used to this. Lily gurgling and babbling to herself from the rocker, Scout trying to climb in there with the 7 month old as Harry cooked dinner for himself and Louis.

Scout did manage to get into the rocker with Lily, the baby squealing and hugging the puppy as she settled next to her in the swinging rocker. And Harry couldn’t help himself as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before sending it to Louis.

“You two are so cute,” he muttered, a smile coming over him as Ollie came into the kitchen to see what was going on. “Look at them big boy, why don’t you do that with me?” Harry joked as he kissed Oliver’s head and scratched between his ears.

He saw the dog just looking back at him blankly, and Harry thought that if Louis doesn’t sleep over then maybe he’ll steal Ollie and cuddle with him. But at least it was only an hour later and he heard the front door open and Louis saying his hello’s to the dogs, so now he could get actual human cuddles with the older lad here.

“Oh my goodness look at these two passed out,” Louis smiled as he saw Scout and Lily cuddled up in the rocker. “And you,” he said, turning to Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Thank you so much, you’re seriously so amazing.”

Harry just hummed and smiled to himself as he felt Louis kissing him, pulling the older lad impossibly closer and running his hands down his back. “Really it was no problem babe, we had a great time.”

“Looks like it,” Louis said softly as he saw his daughter and little Scout sleeping in the rocker together. “But why are you making dinner now? It’s like 8 pm.”

“Well I wanted to wait for you to be done so we could eat together,” Harry said as he glanced at the finished dinner on the stove.

Louis laughed to himself as he shook his head, not believing Harry actually made dinner and then waited for him. “Thank you,” he said quietly, smiling up at the younger lad and standing on his toes to peck his lips.

“Of course,” Harry said, it being absolutely no problem for him and now he got to spend more time with Louis.

And it was clear the older lad really appreciated it when they sat down and Louis nearly moaned as he began to eat. Harry couldn’t even ask how work was as the blue eyed lad constantly had his mouth full but he didn’t mind of course, they had all night to talk and hang out.

After dinner Harry helped Louis put Lily down in the nursery, the 7 month old exhausted from playing with the dogs all night. And Harry had kicked all of the dogs downstairs so he could really be alone with Louis and after some minor protesting from all of them he finally got them to bed.

“Thank God,” Louis muttered, throwing himself on the couch and stretching out.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he made his way to the couch, straddling the older lad’s waist and getting himself comfortable on him before reaching for his tie.

“Well hey,” Louis laughed, resting his hands on the younger lad’s hips. “I’ve been here for an hour and already you’re trying to take my clothes off?”

“Of course,” Harry said jokingly as he got the tie undone and began unbuttoning the top of Louis’ shirt. “I just want you to relax babe, you’ve had a long day.”

“But what if I don’t wanna do that?” Louis said, tightening his grip on Harry’s hips.

“And what would you want to do instead?” Harry teased through a small smirk, seeing the older lad raise his eyebrows at him before threading his fingers through the back of his curls and pulling him down so their lips could meet.

“I think you already know the answer to that one love,” Louis mumbled against him through a deep breath before pulling Harry impossibly closer.

Harry couldn’t help the smile that came to him as he felt the older lad against him, his tight grip on his hips and his fingers tangled into his curls. He wished he could put into words how much he loves kissing Louis, that just the feeling of having the older lad’s hands on him made him melt. And of course they’ve snogged before, too many times to count at this point, but something was different about tonight.

It was embarrassing he was already hard, but this was Louis after all, he couldn’t control himself around him. They’ve been doing whatever this is for almost a month now, and maybe tonight they could take that next step.

“You alright H?” Louis breathed out, disconnecting their lips for a split second and just getting a head nod from the younger lad before he felt Harry moving his lips down his neck.

Harry almost wanted to moan at how good Louis tasted, at how the older lad just barely moved his hips under him, aching for just a bit more. And he responded to him, tightening his knees on Louis’ waist to keep him in place before grinding down on the blue eyed lad and hearing a low moan escape from the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Louis said, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back against the couch cushions.

“You okay?” Harry breathed out, taking his lips off of Louis’ neck and running his fingers through the older lad’s hair. “I mean we can stop, we don’t have to-”

And he was immediately cut off by Louis tugging for his shirt, pulling it off Harry and throwing it off to the side before reaching behind his head and crashing their lips together.

Now it was Harry’s turn to moan into the older lad’s mouth, Louis kissing him like they had seconds left to live, his hands roaming all over his bare chest and his hips making sure their hards met just right.

And every second that passed Harry was sure he was about to explode, the way Louis was touching him, how he was kissing him had the younger lad needing more. So he carefully reached for the hem of Louis’ shirt, pushing it up the older lad before feeling him sit up and allow Harry to tug it over his head.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry breathed out, his eyes scanning over the older lad’s tan and toned chest.

Louis let out a groan as he heard Harry and felt him running his hands down his front, thrusting his hips up and making the younger lad press his palm against his hard.

And Harry swears this is the furthest they’ve ever gone, the last time they got to this point was just days ago but before they could really do anything Lily started crying from the nursery. But Harry knew the 7 month old wouldn’t be interrupting them tonight, she was far too tired to wake up at this point, so that meant they had all the time in the world.

“What do you want love?” he mumbled into the older lad’s neck as he nipped at his skin and kept palming Louis through his shorts.

“You, fuck,” Louis groaned, thinking Harry should know this.

Harry let out an airy laugh, kissing the older lad one more time before standing up and tugging Louis up with him.

“Oh shit,” Louis chuckled as he felt Harry pick him up and had him wrap his legs around his waist. 

But Harry wasn’t going to keep letting him laugh, instead he crashed his lips onto the older lad’s, a smile coming over him as he carried Louis off to his bedroom. He blindly walked down the hallway, far too focused on how the blue eyed lad’s bum fit so perfectly into his hands and the way his lips moved feverishly against his. It was only when Harry tossed Louis onto his bed did he actually get a chance to catch his breath, but when he saw the older lad trying to quickly push his shorts down his legs he froze.

“H do you have-” Louis looked up, seeing Harry just watching him and in that second his heart dropped into his stomach. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even ask if you wanted to I just-”

He was cut off by a pair of lips, Harry hovering over him on the bed and kissing him gently. “It’s not that Lou,” he just barely whispered against the older lad. “It’s just… You’re really fucking gorgeous,” Harry laughed sheepishly.

He could see Louis’ cheeks turning pink, the older lad trying bite back his smile and duck his head as he heard him.

“I’m ready if you are love,” Harry said quietly, brushing his fingers through Louis’ hair and seeing him nod. “I have stuff in the drawer right there.”

Louis pecked his lips quickly before rolling away from the younger lad and rummaging through the drawer. “You want to top or-”

“No, no, you,” Harry said maybe a bit too quickly, making the older lad laugh.

“Look who’s the man in charge now,” Louis teased, reaching for Harry’s shorts button and popping them open.

Harry just rolled his eyes, more focused on the way the older lad was tugging his shorts down his legs and trying to relax as he realized what they were about to do.

“Hey,” Louis said softly, hovering over Harry and brushing his fingers through his curls. “You can tell me to stop whenever love, it’s okay.”

Harry let out a quiet breath and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. And he loved how careful the older lad was with him, how he touched him like he was the most delicate and precious thing in the world.

Even when Louis hooked his finger into Harry’s boxers and tugged at them he did it slowly, making sure the younger lad nodded his okay before fully pulling them down. And Harry’s heart may have felt like it was about to pound out of his chest, but the way Louis was kissing him, how the older lad’s hands were exploring every dip, crevice, and freckle he had on him he relaxed almost instantly.

“Ready love?” Louis asked through a heavy breath, tugging his own boxers down and seeing the younger lad go wide eyed as he saw him.

“Yeah,” Harry managed out, swallowing thickly as Louis squirted a decent amount of lube onto his fingers.

He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back against the pillow as he felt the older lad enter his first finger, gripping Louis’ biceps tightly and trying not to groan just at the feeling.

Harry couldn’t believe this was Louis who was doing this to him, that this was the guy he met in the park, the guy he crashed into while running and the same guy who completely stole his heart within the span of a month.

It was so much, everything was. The way Louis’ fingers worked inside him and curved just right to hit his bundle of nerves without fail, how he would trail kisses down his neck and to his chest and ask over and over again if he was okay. And all Harry could do was let out low moans, arching his back and pushing further into the mattress as he felt Louis on him. 

But when the older lad ripped open the condom package and slid it on did Harry have to catch his breath, nodding as Louis asked if he was ready and gripping the blue eyed lad’s waist tightly before he felt him slowly pushing in.

And Harry didn’t mean it, he really didn’t as he ran his fingers down Louis’ back, probably leaving scratch marks as the older lad ground into him, starting slow at first but then picking up his speed. Louis had his face hidden in Harry’s neck, his breathing coming out in heaves as he whispered to the green eyed lad and kissed him messily.

The entire time Harry was touching anything and everything he could, threading his fingers through Louis’ sweaty hair or running his hands over his muscled skin as he thrusted into him. He was probably leaving bruises on him, but all Louis did was bite back his whines and try to muffle his moans into Harry’s neck.

And the younger lad swears any second he was going to let himself go, just release as Louis’ movement became sloppy, himself close to losing it. But when Harry felt the older lad wrap his fingers around his length and began to pump in time with his thrusts he lost it. 

Harry let out a loud moan loud, digging his heels into Louis’ calfs and gripped at the older lad’s sides just so he had something to hold.

“C’mon H,” Louis barely whispered, swallowing thickly and catching his breath as he continued to grind into him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Harry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling Louis into him, hitting his nerves just right and making him shoot into the older lad’s hand a second later.

And at the same time Louis released into the condom with a high pitched whine, falling heavily onto Harry’s sweaty chest and trying to regain himself.

The two just laid there for a minute, their heavy breathing being the only thing that could be heard in the silent room. And only when Louis mustered up enough energy did he fully pull out of the younger lad, taking off the condom and tying it before throwing it in the wastebasket.

“Hey Lou?” Harry asked quietly, making the older lad crawl back to him.

“What love?” Louis asked, pushing Harry’s sweaty curls away from his face.

Harry bit his lip, just a little nervous for what he was about to ask him. “I was uhm, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to make us official? Like uhm, like boyfriends?” he asked, not even sure if the older lad heard him he said it so softly.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth opening and closing before he ducked his head and an embarrassed laugh escaped him. “I… I kinda thought we already were.”

And Harry swears he can’t remember the last time he smiled so wide as he pulled Louis down and crashed their lips together. 

Even in the early morning when Harry had Lily on his hip, Ollie laying by his feet and breakfast cooking on the stove his smile didn’t fade, but only grew as he saw his boyfriend shuffle into the kitchen wearing just his boxers and his hair all messy. And he would be lying if he said that he couldn’t picture this to be the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, share opinions and predictions for what's coming up in the story, thanks !! Xx


	8. Chapter 8

Harry looked in the mirror as he buttoned up his uniform, running his hand over his shirt and making sure it was straight before heading to his closet and getting out his belt and gun. And just as he buckled it around his waist and made sure it was secure he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a pair of lips on the back of his neck.

“Don’t you have an 8 month old you should be feeding?” he teased, turning around in Louis’ arms and dipping his head to connect their lips.

“Yeah, but I knew you were getting ready for work and I can’t resist a man in uniform,” Louis said through a quiet laugh, running his hand over Harry’s front and adjusting his badge and name tag.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, that being more than true as every time he comes home and Louis sees him in his uniform he tries to jump his bones. “Well I still have to get AJ and Ollie ready so you’ll have to restrain yourself,” he said, pecking the older lad’s lips before reaching into his closet and pulling out Oliver and AJ’s harnesses.

Louis fake pouted at him, but this was every morning for them. The older lad basically lived at his house, and Harry had absolutely no complaints. The only time Louis would go to his flat was to either get more clothes or feed Cooper, but that was all. So now Harry got to wake up with Louis in his bed, the blue eyed lad getting up with Lily as he got himself and the dogs ready for work.

“What are you and Lil doing today?” Harry asked as he knelt down to the dogs’ height and got their harnesses on them.

“I wanted to start my lesson plans for the semester and maybe organize some things for the footie team. Maybe when you get back all of us can go for a walk?” Louis suggested.

“Definitely,” Harry smiled back at him, knowing the older lad absolutely loved walking on the beach with Lily and the dogs.

He couldn’t even say how amazing this last month has been. It was like everything with Louis felt right, the way he so easily fit into his life and made everyday better than the last.

From taking walks with Lily and the dogs on the beach or in the park, to late night dinners out, it being just the two of them, it was all perfect. Louis seems to never leave his house, but Harry loved seeing him every day, to be able to wake up with Lily and feel like he had his own little family. The best part by far was that the older lad hadn’t brought Cooper over, but Harry figured when Louis officially moves in the cat will have to come and he and the dogs will have to get used to the little beast. For now though Harry was enjoying the peace and spending his time with Louis, Lily, and the dogs.

“You boys be careful out there, all right?” Louis asked as he walked them to the door, giving Ollie and AJ a quick kiss on the head before watching them walk to the car.

Harry wrapped his arms around the older lad, knowing how each morning he waved them off and tried to hide how nervous he was for them every day. “We’ll be okay love like we are every day.”

Louis bit his lip as he nodded, standing on his toes and kissing his boyfriend softly.  “Just be safe, okay?”

“Always,” Harry smiled down at him, pressing his lips to Louis’ one more time before walking out the door and heading to the car with the dogs.

He already knew today was going to be a great day, all of the dogs got up in a great mood, even little Lily when she woke up was smiling versus her usual grumpy pout until she’s fed. And Harry of course made sure to give her a million kisses before he got ready for work, knowing he was going to miss her during the day.

“You boys like our new house guests, don’t you?” he asked, glancing in the rear view mirror at the dogs. “I know Scout does, she’s so cute,” Harry laughed, the puppy never leaving Lily’s side. “Just wait until they really move in, then you’ll meet that little devil of a cat Cooper. But even I can learn to tolerate him if it means keeping those two around.”

He’s been trying to prepare the dogs for the cat that might eventually live with them, and who knows how they’ll react, but it’s going to happen at some point. 

“And you boys have been so good with them, you’re making me very proud,” Harry smiled back at them, the dogs loving Louis and Lily the same if not more than the two Tomlinsons loved them. “They just kinda fit with us, don’t you think? I mean everything just feels so natural with them.”

In return he got a muffled bark from Ollie, and Harry really couldn’t say how big of a relief it was that both his worlds melded so well together.

“Good morning boys,” Liam said, hopping in the car and passing Harry a coffee before smiling back at the dogs.

Harry groaned as he saw the mug, immediately grabbing it and taking a large gulp.

“What? Does Louis not make you coffee every morning?” Liam teased as the younger lad pulled away from his house and onto the road.

“He did once but it was so awful I had to spit it in the sink, I felt terrible,” Harry laughed at the memory. “He’s more of a tea guy and makes amazing tea may I add but the one time he tried to make me coffee was just…” he trailed off, shaking his head.

“It’s the thought that counts,” Liam said through his own chuckle as he shrugged. “How’s it going with Lou anyway? Is he sick of you and your weird talking to the dogs thing yet?”

“He talks to the dogs too ya know. It’s not that weird,” he rolled his eyes as they got into the city and started their patrol.

Liam scoffed, trying to hold back a laugh as he sipped at his coffee. “You guys are crazy. I mean, no offence but I’m still shocked how often he’s staying at your place, it seems like he lives there now.”

“We like to be together,” Harry said simply as he shrugged. “It makes things easier, ya know? We’d be having dinner together all the time and at night when we have actual alone time we take advantage of it, so it’d be dumb for them not to stay over.”

“Get some H, my man,” Liam said through a wide smile, clapping the younger lad on the shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes as of course that would be the only thing Liam would take from that. “But seriously, I love spending time with them and getting to hold and take care of Lily, it’s been great.”

“Yeah, Niall had texted me the other day while he was at your place with Christian and Gem and wouldn’t stop saying how cute Lil was.”

“She and Christian were so cute together, my God,” Harry gushed, his little nephew and the 8 month old immediately hit it off. “And it was so nice cause Gem and Ni really got to know Louis and he was so sweet to them of course. I dunno, it’s just nice how everything fits so well with him and Lil.” 

“Well I’m happy for you mate, I really am,” Liam said softly as he pat the younger lad’s leg.

Harry smiled back at his best mate, knowing just how hard it was to get Liam’s approval when it came to dating, but it was clear that Louis and Lily stole absolutely everyone’s hearts.

“Dispatch to K90, we have a 211 at HSBC bank on 32nd and 5th. 187 at scene, suspect is wearing black hooded jacket on foot heading south. Pursuit with caution.”

Harry swallowed thickly as he heard Liam say they were in route into the radio, and as he turned on his sirens and began speeding down the road Harry tried to keep himself together. Just by hearing the call he knew how dangerous this guy was, a robbery at a huge bank and then murdering someone at the scene. And this meant that this suspect wasn’t going down without a fight.

Liam muttered to himself as he scanned his eyes along the street, looking for this suspect as Harry talked to the dogs and told them what to do. “H! On your left cut in front on the next block!” he said quickly, catching the guy who was sprinting down the street.

Harry floored the car and skidded to block the suspect off, him seeing their car and immediately running in the opposite direction.

“Police!! Freeze!” Liam screamed as he began to chase after the guy and Harry got the dogs out of the car.

Harry and the dogs followed right after them, catching up with Liam and swerving through people on the crowded city street. “Move! Move!!”

“H! Alley!!” Liam said, running after the man as he turned into a dead end and had nowhere to go.

And it was almost immediate the two had to pull their guns out, seeing the suspect pull out his own pistol and point it at them.

“You’re already caught, don’t even try it,” Liam said, setting his sights on the guy in front of him.

Harry did the same with his own gun but had to raise his fist as he heard Ollie start to growl at the sight of the man with the gun pointed at them, signalling the dog to stop. “Oliver, stay,” he said, knowing if either of the dogs tried to charge at the suspect he would shoot.

“Drop the weapon and we’ll get this done nice and easy,” Liam said, seeing the guy panic as he shifted his gun between him, Harry and the dogs.

And Harry kept hearing Oliver growling, ready to charge any second and he couldn’t let him, but at the same time he wanted to scare this guy enough where he would drop the gun. “If I drop my fist you’ll have two dogs after you. Put down the weapon and nobody has to get hurt.”

The man in front of them was shaking more and more as he shifted his gun between the four of them. But when Oliver heard the hammer of the gun get pulled back and the weapon was ready to shoot he barked and went after him.

“Oliver don’t!!!” Harry screamed, seeing his dog charge only for a gunshot to go off a second later.

And Harry couldn’t even blink, couldn’t pull up his own gun and shoot back before he felt a blow to his chest and collapsed. He tried to move, tried to open his eyes as he heard AJ barking, but just as he heard two more gunshots go off he felt darkness take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? Leave comments, opinions, predictions for what's coming up next in the story, thanks xx


	9. Chapter 9

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the bright lights and get past the terrible aching in his shoulder. His entire body felt like it was hit by a truck, he could barely move his fingers and when he tried to talk nothing came out.

“Easy H, it’s okay, you’re alright.”

Harry would recognize that as Liam’s voice anywhere, but he had no clue what was going on or where he was. “Li,” he barely got out, trying his hardest to open his eyes and see the older lad. “What happened? Wh-whe-”

“Mate relax,” Liam shushed him, not wanting him to move too fast. “You’re in the hospital H… Remember we were on duty and that call came in? He shot you in the shoulder but the doctors did surgery, they got the bullet out and they said you’ll be just fine.”

Harry just laid there for a moment, memories flooding back to him of the suspect with the gun, Ollie barking at him and gunshots going off one after the other. “Oliver,” he whispered, his gaze shifting to Liam. “Where’s Oliver and AJ?”

“AJ is at home with the other dogs, he’s safe, nothing happened to him.”

“Liam,” Harry said quietly. “Where’s Ollie?”

Liam swallowed thickly, his eyes moving to his folded hands in his lap as he opened and closed his mouth. “H… Ollie got shot,” he said so softly he wasn’t sure the younger lad heard him. “After the guy hit you he aimed for Ollie and got him just as I shot back.”

Harry couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe as he listened to Liam. “No… No, no he- he can’t-”

“Harry I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” Liam said, taking the younger lad’s hand and wiping away the tears that started falling down Harry’s cheeks.

“No!” Harry yelled, pushing Liam away from him and wincing at the pain in his shoulder. “No, no! Where is he?!”

“Harry please,” Liam nearly begged, seeing the younger lad begin to really break down. “You have to stay here.”

Harry shook his head, not even trying to stop his sobs as Liam carefully wrapped his arms around him. “He can’t be, he- he’s not dead.”

Liam rubbed the younger lad’s back, letting him cry into his neck and hold onto him for dear life. He couldn’t do anything besides tell Harry how sorry he was, how he was there for him and that everything was going to be okay. And the younger lad didn’t stop his sobs, he couldn’t as he was told his best mate was dead, that the only thing he had left of his father was gone forever.

“Where’s Louis? I-is he here?” Harry managed out, needing the older lad, wanting to see and talk to him.

“He was here but he left just a few minutes before you woke up. He had to get home to Lily, but he’s been here every second since you were brought in,” Liam said softly, wiping Harry’s tears away and offering him a glass of water.

“How long have I been out?” Harry asked, trying to catch his breath but found it near impossible as he kept thinking back to Ollie.

“About two days…” Liam bit his lip, the younger lad being knocked out cold since he got shot. “Gem and Niall are here somewhere, probably getting food and your mum is on her way, she-”

Harry shook his head, stopping Liam and letting a few more tears escape him. “He can’t be gone,” he said through a hiccuped breath, Ollie being the only thing on his mind. “Liam please tell me he isn’t gone.”

Liam let out a small breath, squeezing Harry’s hand gently before shaking his head. “I can’t do that H…”

And Harry couldn’t say anything, didn’t know what to do as he threw his head back against his pillow and cried until he had no more tears.

*~*

Harry held Louis’ hand tightly in his, refusing to let the older lad go. Lily was on her daddy’s lap, whining and reaching for him for the past half hour but Harry couldn’t bring himself to hold her, he could barely move at all, could barely breathe.

And he could hear Louis sniffling, could feel him gently running his thumb over his hand but still Harry didn’t respond, he just laid there.

“H…” Louis said through a shaky breath, his eyes locked on his motionless boyfriend. “Please talk to me…”

But Harry didn’t, he couldn’t as he shut his eyes and tried to will back his tears that refused to stop falling for days now.

“Harry please,” Louis nearly begged him, the younger lad just laying in his hospital bed completely still since he found out about Ollie. “I thought I lost you, please don’t tell me I did,” he said quietly, looking at Harry and not recognizing him, this not being the man he knew.

“He’s dead Louis,” Harry said plainly, not moving a muscle, not even looking at his boyfriend. “My dog is dead and you expect me not to have emotions.”

“Harry it’s not that,” Louis shook his head, giving the green eyed lad’s hand a gentle squeeze only for him to pull away a second later. “Why can’t you talk to me? You know I’m here for you, please don’t shut me out.”

Harry looked down to his lap, his one arm where he got shot in the shoulder hanging in its sling as the other was folded in a tight fist. He didn’t want to talk to Louis, he didn’t want to talk to or see anyone. He wanted his dog back.

Louis bit his lip so he wouldn’t start screaming as he pushed himself out of his seat. “Harry I’m sorry about Ollie, I really am,” he said, allowing a few tears to fall down his already wet cheeks. “But you can’t keep doing this. You can’t lay in bed and not talk to me! Just let me help you!”

“What do you want me to say Louis?!” Harry asked frustrated himself, finally looking to the blue eyed lad. “You want me to tell you how upset I am?! How my best friend in the entire world and the only thing I had left of my dad is dead?! Is that it?!” he raised his voice.

“Yes!!” Louis yelled back, finally getting something out of him.

But as soon as he said it Harry shook his head, facing away from Louis and refusing to look at him. And of course it was the same time Lily started crying as she heard the two screaming, Louis trying to calm her in his arms but nothing seemed to work.

“You don’t want to talk to me, fine,” Louis sniffled out as he picked up the diaper bag and shifted his wailing daughter in his arms. “I have a few things I need to think about myself when it comes to us but call me when you’re ready to talk,” he muttered, Harry still not looking to him as he made his way out of the hospital room.

*~*

Harry swallowed thickly and stayed absolutely still as Liam fixed his tie, still not believing where he was and what they were about to do.

“You ready?” Liam asked quietly, looking down at his own uniform and letting out a deep breath.

And all Harry could do was shake his head and bite his lip, praying he wouldn’t start crying. But the fact that they were in their specialized funeral uniforms and that somewhere Ollie was here in a casket made it hard for him to breathe.

He’s been trying to deny it for the past week, tried to think that Ollie was back home with the rest of the dogs and was being his playful and goofy self. But he wasn’t, and at that single thought Harry already felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

“C’mere mate,” Liam said, pulling the younger lad into his chest and rubbing his back. “It’s okay, it’ll all be alright,” but as soon as he said it he felt Harry shaking his head against him, his tears coming out faster and faster as the seconds passed.

But eventually, they had to go out there, had to stand with the police force and the other dogs as they got ready to bury Ollie right next to Harry’s dad.

As the two walked out everyone saluted them, and it was almost impossible for them not to break out in tears at the sight, at the fact that they were putting Ollie in the ground.

Harry could see the other dogs as Liam and he got to the front row, all of them looking down, very well knowing at this point that Oliver wasn’t with them anymore. And just that broke Harry’s heart, it being only a week since the shooting, and he doesn’t know how long or if they will ever get over this.

Harry could barely watch as he saw the casket getting lowered into the ground, now just him and Liam saluting the dog that left them too soon. Both of their eyes so blurred from tears they almost couldn’t see. AJ was howling at the loss of his best friend, the other dogs clearly crying as well as they whined and at the sound Harry didn’t try to stop his tears, but just held his salute, showing Ollie the utmost respect the only way he knew how.

And even when the service was over, the rest of the police force saying their apologies to the pair and leaving, Liam and Harry still held their salute, Oliver being a K-9 like no other that deserved better than what was handed to him.

So it was Liam and Harry, the three dogs at their side, Ollie in the ground next to Harry’s dad and the sound of crying that filled the otherwise silent air for what felt like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter ? I won't be able to update in the next two days or so as I'll be at drill, but just one more chapter :/ Leave comments, share opinions, thanks xx


	10. Chapter 10

Harry bit his lip as he brought up his hand and gently knocked on the door, praying the older lad was home.

He hasn’t been able to sleep since it happened, his mind always focused on the spot on his bed where Ollie would occasionally sleep if it wasn’t occupied by Louis. When he would be in the kitchen and found that his feet were cold because his dog wasn’t there to lay on his toes. The house was quiet now, Oliver being the loudest of the dogs and without Lily and Louis’ voices or hearing their laugh made the entire place feel empty now. And Harry couldn’t do this anymore, he had to talk to him.

It was only a second later though that the door swung open, Louis looking at the younger lad so softly that it allowed Harry to stop his worrying. He rushed towards the blue eyed lad, wrapping his noninjured arm around him and just breathing Louis in, so grateful that he was finally back in his arms after almost two weeks.

“Louis I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” Harry said, feeling the older lad carefully hugging him back so he wouldn’t hurt him. “I messed up, I know I did and-”

“Love, it’s okay,” Louis shushed him, rubbing Harry’s back gently to calm him down. “You were hurt and I understand, I really do… After you didn’t call me though I thought you were done with me,” he barely whispered.

“No, no, I-” Harry cut himself off, shaking his head as he let go of the older lad and followed him fully into the flat. “When everything with Ollie happened I… I felt like I couldn’t even breathe let alone talk to you about how I was feeling.”

Louis nodded as he looked to the ground, wishing Harry would’ve let him help when he was going through all of this. “How are you doing now? I mean I know it’s only been two weeks since it happened…”

Harry shrugged as Louis gestured to the couch, taking a seat and figuring Lily was taking her afternoon nap. “Well I managed to actually leave the house today so it’s a start at returning to normalcy,” he said quietly. “Liam has been coming over to help take care of the dogs, I just… I can’t go down to the basement or even see one of them without…” he trailed off, shaking his head and letting out a deep breath.

“It’s okay,” Louis said quietly, rubbing the younger lad’s back and kissing his temple. “It’s not going to be easy H, grieving takes time.”

“But this is my unit Louis, I can’t let them down, I can’t let the dogs down, they’re hurting too and I have to be there for them,” Harry said, almost talking to himself.

He ran his hand over his face, letting out a deep breath and trying to clear his head. He came here to talk to Louis about them, and maybe after they’d get back to this.

“When you uhm, when you left the hospital you said you needed to think about us… What did you mean when you said that?” Harry asked quietly, almost nervous that the older lad would want to break up.

Louis bit his lip as he looked to the floor, the younger lad’s eyes locked on him the entire time. “Harry when I got that call I-... I thought you were dead.”

And Harry could already hear it, could hear Louis’ voice shaking, trying not to choke up as he talked.

“A-and I wasn’t sure if I can be with someone if every time they walked out the door I don’t know if I’m ever going to see them again,” Louis barely whispered, wiping away a tear that had fallen onto his cheek. “Because Harry I can’t get that call again, I just can’t.”

Harry almost felt tears come himself as he saw the older lad, him clearly trying his hardest to stay calm and collected, but he couldn’t. “Are you breaking up with me?”

He wasn’t sure if Louis actually heard him he spoke so softly, knew the blue eyed lad didn’t see his terrified face as he refused to pick his head up.

“No Harry, I can’t I…” Louis stopped himself, shaking his head and finally looking to the younger lad with tear filled eyes. “I love you.”

And it was almost immediate the older lad hid his face in his hands as if he said the wrong thing. But Harry was just stuck, his jaw slack and eyes trained on Louis as he processed what he said. 

“You love me?” he could barely say it, couldn’t believe what Louis uttered.

Louis sniffled to himself as he nodded, trying to wipe the tears that had escaped him. “Yeah, I do,” he said quietly. “And I know it sounds ridiculous cause we’ve only been dating for a month and a half but-”

He was cut off though, Harry pulling him in by his t-shirt and kissing the older lad with everything he had in him. And he was relieved Louis kissed him right back, the older lad’s smile unmissable as their lips moved together.

“I love you too,” Harry breathed out, his own grin widening as he cupped the blue eyed lad’s cheek and wiped away a stray tear. “You don’t have to be scared Lou, I’m right here.”

Louis quickly shook his head, pressing his lips together and looking back to the ground. “But I do have to be scared Harry, don’t you get that? Every day you leave and I don’t know if you’re coming back.”

“Louis you know I make sure to be safe and-”

“Look at you Harry! You got shot!!” Louis said, gesturing to the younger lad’s arm and looking at him wide. “Shit, I don’t want to yell, I’m sorry I don’t,” he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to calm down. “It’s just that I can’t imagine my life without you in it and Lily she… She loves you so much H and what happens if I get a call but this time, it isn’t that you got hurt but that you’re dead?”

Harry tried to find an answer, his mouth opening and closing at the thought of Louis receiving that kind of call. “I don’t know,” he said quietly, keeping his eyes on the older lad. “Louis I can’t tell you anything from what I’ve already said to make you feel better about my job… This is what I do and I’m committed and dedicated to it.”

“I know you are,” Louis nodded. “It’s not like I’m asking you to leave your job H, I just want you to see things from my point of view.”

“And I do, after everything that’s happened with Ollie I get it,” Harry said just loud enough for Louis to hear. “But all I can say is that when I get back on duty I will do everything in my power to come home to you and Lily every single day.”

Louis just looked at him for a minute, knew that was the best and only thing Harry could say on the matter. And just as he was about to say something he heard Lily whining over the baby monitor, seeing Harry perk up at the 8 month old’s voice.

“I’ll get her love, she’ll be so happy to see you,” he said, kissing the younger lad’s cheek quickly before rushing off to the nursery.

Harry sat up, trying to hold back his smile just at the thought of having Lily back in his arms. And when Louis brought her into the living room the 8 month old setting her eyes on him she immediately started squealing and reaching for him, trying to get out of her daddy’s arms.

“C’mere sweetheart, my God did I miss you,” Harry said, getting Lily comfortable on his lap and wrapping his free arm around her.

He couldn’t help himself as he kissed the baby all over her face, holding her close and refusing to ever let her go. Harry couldn’t even say how much he’s missed having Lily in his arms or hearing Louis’ voice. Having these two back was more than amazing, and sure, even though he and Louis had a few things to talk about, like his job, but the older lad loves him. And as long as he does Harry knows they’ll be more than alright.

*~*

**3 Months Later**

Harry glanced down at Louis as the older lad buttoned up his uniform, him clearly trying to find some way to relax as he fixed every little thing on him.

“How’s your shoulder? You sure you feel okay?” Louis asked quietly, finally looking up and meeting his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’ve been feeling more than fine for two weeks now love,” Harry said softly, offering him a small smile. “Remember I’ll just be doing some administrative stuff for a little bit, it’s okay. I’ll be focusing on finishing Scout’s training while Liam is on duty with the other dogs so the biggest danger for me is Scout licking me to death.”

Louis bit back a smile, Harry always trying to make him laugh and lighten the mood when it comes to work. “And you’re picking up two other dogs today, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I already have their beds and everything made up in the basement,” Harry said happily, still trying to get it through his head that two more puppies would be joining their team.

He couldn’t even say how happy he was when Liam said he had found them at a kill shelter but were perfectly healthy, intelligent and strong, and the best part was that they’re brothers and German Shepherds as well.

“Stop worrying about me love, you’ll exhaust yourself, and it’s your first day too. Focus on your students and try to have some fun,” Harry said, dipping his head and kissing the older lad before going into his closet and getting out his gun and belt.

Louis nodded as he combed his fingers through his hair, his first day as a teacher only adding to his stress. But he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder anyway and tried to relax and not overthink everything that was going on today.

Harry pat Louis’ bum as he walked past him, sending him a small grin and walking out of the bedroom to get Lily. And of course she was still in her playpen, Scout by her side and the other dogs laying in there with her as she babbled to the puppy and tried to show her all of her toys.

“Dada!” Lily said, a smile immediately coming to her as she saw Harry and raised her arms to be picked up.

“Hi love,” Harry said softly, scooping up the 11 month old up and kissing her all over her face. “We’re gonna have a fun day sweetheart. We’re gonna get some new puppies with Scout and go to the park, you’ll love it. Maybe we’ll even try to get you walking some, hm?”

“Harry are you sure this is okay?” Louis asked quietly as he came into the room. “I mean you taking Lil with you and you just going back to work and everything?”

“Love technically I’m not even back on the job yet, so yes it’s perfectly fine,” Harry chuckled as he bounced Lily on his hip. “I just have to wear the uniform because I’m training Scout, that’s all.”

Louis let out a deep breath but nodded anyway, offering the pair a small smile as he looked between them and checked his watch. “I have to get going but you’ll call me during lunch, right?”

Harry grinned back at him, nodding and saying a soft “of course” as he walked the older lad to the door. “I love you, have fun on your first day.”

“Wish me luck,” Louis breathed out. “I love you too, see you guys for dinner,” he said, leaning over and kissing Lily before standing on his toes and pressing his lips to the younger lad’s.

Harry made sure to wave him off, showing Lily how to open and close her fist as they said by to her daddy and screaming good luck one more time. And it was just as Louis left did Liam pull up to pick up the dogs for the day like he does every day for duty.

The older lad always goes on and on about how weird it is to not have Harry with him, how he can’t wait for him to get back on duty. But for right now Harry was more than happy just training dogs. He doesn’t know how long it will take him to really get back at his job, to get back to where he was before.

It took Liam almost a week to convince him to take these two new dogs in, Harry not sure if he could even clear out Ollie’s cubby to make room for the new puppies. He didn’t want to replace his dog, no one could ever replace him but at the same time, Harry knew the unit could use some more dogs and this way he really could focus on training for a while before going back out on the streets with Liam. And that by itself calmed both his and Louis’ nerves some. 

So for now he gave Liam Teddy and AJ, getting their harnesses and kissing his dogs before sending them off. And now it was just him, Lily, and Scout for the day, his two favorite girls all to himself.

“Alright ladies we’re gonna make a training schedule for the day and then we’ll be off,” Harry said, carrying Lily into the kitchen to get his tea and papers but as soon as he looked at the counter he noticed something. “I swear love, your father is a right mess,” he laughed, Louis forgetting his lunch because he was in such a rush this morning. “I guess this means we’ll have to visit, huh?”

And Lily did nothing but gurgle in his arms, playing with his name tag and slobbering on her fingers, so Harry took that as a yes.

*~*

“Easy boys,” Harry said through a quiet laugh, the two puppies pulling him one way and then another.

He couldn’t even imagine how happy they are to be out of that shelter, but he wasn’t sure who was happier, the two new dogs or Scout and Lily who had new play buddies.

“Scout easy,” Harry said, her not on a leash and trying to play with the two puppies as they walked down the hallway. “Be a good role model sweetheart, we gotta get these boys into shape,” he said, shifting Lily on his chest as she kept reaching for the puppies, wanting to play with them as well.

And of course Scout calmed down a bit, taking her place back next to Harry’s side and walking in time with him.

They kept walking through the school, Harry looking left and right for Louis’ classroom as Lily glanced around curiously and watched the puppies trotting next to them.

“Here we are love,” Harry said, finding the classroom and hearing laughing on the other side of the door. “I’m sure daddy warmed them up a bit huh?” he chuckled, knowing the kids would absolutely adore Louis and his wit.

Harry brought up his hand and knocked on the door gently, shifting Lily and Louis’ lunch in his arms as he carefully pushed open the door. Of course the two puppies rushed right in, almost tugging Harry into the room and Scout followed right after him.

“Officer Styles!!”

He picked his head up, smiling at some of the kids and waving as his cheeks turned pink, realizing he recognized a few of them from fairs or different assembly’s he’s been to.

“Hey guys, we learning a lot on our first day?” Harry asked through a small laugh, feeling the puppies tug at their leash, wanting to run everywhere.

“What’re you doing here?” Louis smiled at him, pulling off his glasses and kissing Lily’s head.

“Someone was in a rush this morning and forgot their lunch,” Harry whispered, passing the brown paper bag to the older lad and seeing him blush.

“Thank you,” Louis said sheepishly, placing the bag on his desk and grinning at the two puppies who tried jumping on him. “These our new recruits Captain Styles?”

“Oh yeah, two more dogs for that devil of a cat of yours to fight with,” Harry teased, still getting used to the little furball that now ruled his house. “This is [Mason and Ducky](http://www.cuccioli-pastore-tedesco.it/images/germanshepherdpuppies02_1024.jpg), already little menaces I can tell,” he said through a small laugh.

“Officer Styles are you already back on duty?”

Harry picked his head up as he heard the teenager, offering him a tight lined smile before shrugging slightly. “Not officially, I’m just training these guys,” he said, gesturing to the three puppies. “I’m still getting my strength back in my shoulder from where I got shot.”

“Yeah my dad told me about that, he’s officer James… I’m really sorry about your dog too,” the boy said quietly.

“Thank you, I uhm, I appreciate that,” Harry nodded back at him.

“Hey,” Louis said softly, tugging on the younger lad’s arm and pulling him a bit away from the students so they couldn’t hear them. “You okay? I know this has been hard with the puppies coming and now you have them. Are you sure you’re alright with taking them on?”

“Yeah, yeah, m’good,” Harry breathed out. “It’s… It’s hard not having him here, but I can’t change what happened.”

Louis nodded back at him, knowing how hard these past couple months have been for Harry. Not having Ollie constantly next to him or in his life at all was something that took him a long time to overcome. But he’s been working through it with Louis’ help, knowing every day was getting better and better and he wasn’t holding onto this hate for the man who hurt his dog. Instead he continued living his life with Lily, Louis and the other dogs at his side, remembering Oliver and all the love the dog had for everyone around him.

“Listen, I don’t want to hold you up Mr.Tomlinson so I’ll see you at home, okay?” Harry smiled at him, earning a nod and grin back from his boyfriend. “Say bye to daddy sweetheart.”

“Dada!!” Lily yelled, bouncing in Harry’s arms and waving at her father.

“Bye love,” Louis laughed as he waved back at his daughter. “See you when I get home, good luck with the new pups.”

Harry sent him a quick wink, making sure to say bye to the kids as well, telling them to learn something before making his way out of the classroom with the dogs and Lily. Mason and Ducky tried to take right off as they got into the hallway, Harry tugging at the leash and making the two stop as he rolled his eyes fondly.

The first day of training new dogs was always the hardest, puppies having some weird and crazy amount of high energy that Harry just had to work out of them. So of course they all went to the park, knowing he could tire them out and start getting them into shape.

The fact that he had Lily with him did make him go a bit easier on them though. By the time it was late in the afternoon they were all resting under a tree, Scout cuddled next to Lily as the 11 month old played with the dog’s ears and Mason and Ducky were playing together. But when Louis showed up after he got out of work Harry perked right up, smiling widely at his boyfriend and hearing him go on and on about his first day.

And Harry could listen to Louis for forever, easily seeing just how happy he was about his job and how much he loved it. As they sat under the tree where he first met Louis, the dogs and Lily between them he couldn’t help but think about how happy he was about falling for the two Tomlinsons. This was going to be the rest of his life, his K-9’s and those blue eyes by his side and Harry could easily say that was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the final chapter ? I have plenty more stories planned, but know I always accept prompts !! You can send them to me through my [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) :) Leave comments, share opinions, leave kudos if you haven't, thanks !! xx


End file.
